Harry Potter and the Ecomancer
by JupLuna
Summary: With Harry starting a new year, he finds himself with a new teacher named Setsuna, and a rather tall female exchange student named Makoto in his midst, but are they here to help?
1. Ignorance Spells and Train Rides

****

Harry Potter and the Ecomancer

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or the characters in the anime of Sailor Moon.

Summery: Harry starts his 5th year with many worries, but a mysterious exchange student and a new teacher are there to help him out…or are they. Harry and Makoto centered. There are no pairings…this is not a romance story. This is AU and takes place almost completely in the Harry Potter world. Makoto and Setsuna will be the main Sailor Moon characters used, but the others will make cameo appearances.

****

Prolog

Sirius Black ran out of the castle as fast as his legs would carry him. He had to get word to Lupin and the others in their group. He had been thinking about calling in a favor from someone, but he really didn't want to have to bring her into it. There was nothing now that could have prevented something like this happening. So as Sirius sat on Buckbeak's back, flying high above towns and villages, he pulled out a single piece of paper and a muggle pen_._

Dear Makoto,

This is your Uncle Sirius writing to you. I know that in past letters you said that you would pay me back anyway you knew how for supporting you these last few years. I have to ask you now for that payment. I never wanted to have to bring you into this, but I knew at some point I would have to. I know your secret, the one about your secret identity. Do not ask me how I know, as I will not tell you. That is why I need your help. My Godson is in grave danger, and I need someone of his own age, that can stay at his school and help to protect him. Please send your reply with this owl. I will tell you all you need to know with your answer.

I hope to talk to you soon.

Love,

Uncle Sirius

It had been a strange start to the summer. Harry often thought that the Dursleys were a little off, but he had expected them to be furious with him. Mind you he didn't want to have to deal with them, after all that he had been though in the last few months at his school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You see Harry wasn't an ordinary 14-year-old boy, he was a wizard. Before the beginning of the last school term he was visited by Mr. Weasley and his sons, Fred, George, and his best friend Ron. Unfortunately, they decided to travel by Floo-Powder and didn't realize that Uncle Vernon had boarded up the fireplace. Add that to Fred and George's ton-tongue toffee that Dudley had picked up and eaten after the twins had dropped some and you have a very irritated Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Yet, for some odd reason he was neither yelled at, nor spoken to at all. In the last few years the Dursleys had chosen to ignore him, but they didn't even have that disgusted look on their face as they were surrounded by so many "different" people. The Dursleys were Muggles...as Muggle as you could get. Muggles were non-magic folk. 

Even now, in the comfort of his room, Harry felt strange about the whole thing. Not once was he yelled at about his owl, Hedwig making too much noise. Not once had he been told to keep all of his books or anything locked up. He wondered if Professor Dumbledore, the head master of the school, had anything to do with it. It was always what he wanted the house to be like, especially after the year he had. Winning the Triwizard Tournament by default, the rise of Lord Voldemort, the death of Cedric Diggory, the return of the Death Eaters, and the reality that he had lost one of his most powerful weapons against Voldemort, the fact that Voldemort could now touch him.

He sat on his bed rubbing the lightning bolt shaped scar and remembering the duel that he and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had had only a week ago. He remembered that Voldemort had said something about the house on Privet Drive being protected. He supposed that staying here would be the best right now, until something was settled with the Weasleys. He really didn't want to stay in the house, mainly because he would never find out anything that was going on. Oh he could Owl Ron, Hermione, or even Hagrid, but he knew that he would never get as much information as he would sitting in the house of Mr. Weasley. Dumbledore asked him to get the other Ministry of Magic staff together, or at least the ones that believed the fact that Voldemort had returned.

It was times like these when he wished he had a family. Sure he had Sirius, his Godfather, but considering he was out gathering help from wizards like Professor Lupin, who had been the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher two years ago at Hogwarts, he couldn't exactly keep in close contact with him. That was another thing that bothered him. He would be starting his fifth year of school in September, and in his four years at Hogwarts had he had never had the same teacher for more than a year in that class. Of course he knew that Professor Snape, the Potions Master wanted that job. With everything that had been happening with the school, he wondered if Snape would finally get the position.

Harry also wondered about the new safety precautions Dumbledore would take this year. He knew that Dumbledore despised the Dementors, but he also knew that there would be something or someone to guard the castle and its grounds.

****

Chapter 1

Things remained the same until his birthday in July. He had gotten a few owls here and there from various people asking if he was all right. Mrs. Weasley was writing almost every week checking up on him. Ron's new owl, Pigwidgeon also known as Pig, was having the time of his life flying back and forth between the houses delivering mail. Pig was around so often now that Hedwig at least tolerated him instead of trying to be louder than him.

It was a surprise to Harry when he opened his eyes the morning of his 15th birthday that he saw half a dozen owls trying to get in. Pushing his glasses in place he quickly opened his window and watched as each owl dropped a package on his bed. He had the habit now of keeping an extra bowl of water by the window for Pig and he watched as each owl took their fill and flew off again. Pig and Hedwig flew in next. Hedwig dropped a box on his bed and then landed on his shoulder, giving his face a nudge with her own before going into her cage and taking a nap. Pig on the other hand was flying circles around the room. Harry reached up high and grabbed the excited bird. It wasn't too hard to catch him. He had grown another few inches in the past few months. He shook his head thinking about having to get new robes for the coming school year. He untied the letter that was attached to Pig's leg and let the bird go. He flew around the room excited about delivering yet another letter correctly. He flew down to the water bowl and started splashing around in it.

Harry turned to the pile on his bed. He opened the package closest to him to find a book and a note, both from Hagrid.

__

Dear Harry,

Hope you're doing well. Just wanted to say Happy Birthday and let you know to expect a letter from Dumbledore. Enjoy the book, and read it Harry. It'll explain things about the new year.

Hagrid

Harry wasn't too surprised. He figured it was another book about Monsters, to help him in Hagrid's class, but it wasn't. It was a thin book titled "Myths and Fairy Tales You Never Knew Were Real." Harry kept looking it over and wondering how that would explain things at Hogwarts. He put the book and letter aside and went to the next one. This was a birthday cake from the Weasleys, he could tell only because he saw small claw prints on it that had to be from Pig. He smiled and pushed that aside. The next gift was from Hermione. It was his own copy of Hogwarts: A History. He laughed and opened the letter that came with it.

__

Dear Harry,

I figured you would get a good laugh out of my gift if nothing more. I would hope that you would read it, at least so you knew what sort of protection was already on the castle. I'll be staying with the Weasleys the last two weeks before the new term starts.

See you soon Harry, and take care.

Hermione

Harry smiled slightly. He had missed his friends since the end of the year. He hoped that one of these letters would be from Dumbledore saying he could go stay with the Weasleys. He went to the next package and found a bunch of candies and cakes care of Ron. The note with that one was short and to the point.

__

DAD SAYS YOU'RE COMING TO STAY!

Harry was really excited by that news. He tore open the letter that Pig had brought and found it to be from Dumbledore.

__

Dear Harry,

I hope this letter finds you well. You will notice that I am using Ron's owl as it has just sent me the response from the Weasleys. Safety precautions have been made to ensure that your stay at the Weasleys is as safe as possible. I would suggest not leaving without either Mr. or Mrs. Weasley with you though. Stay safe and see you in September.

Professor Dumbledore

Harry was beyond excited. He opened the last envelope to see the standard Hogwarts supply list and he skimmed it over before tossing it to his bed and picking up the last package, the one the Hedwig brought. He opened the note attached to the outside of the package first.

__

Dear Harry,

Hope you're well. Dumbledore told me you would be going to stay with Ron and his family soon. Stay safe, and if you need me, Hedwig knows where I am. Keep me informed if anything strange should happen, but I think you'll be ok until the new school year. Dumbledore has gotten some very powerful help for the school.

Anyway, since I've been traveling with Remus we've both picked out your gift this year. Didn't think I'd forget did you? Happy Birthday, Harry.

Sirius

Harry quickly opened up the package to find three things. The first was a book called "Auror for Dummies", the second another book titled "The Beginners Guide to Being an Animagus", and the third was a new watch. His old watch had been broken ever since he had dived into the lake during the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. This watch was strange though. It looked like an ordinary Muggle watch, but there was a small button on the side that just didn't look right. As he pushed it the watch gave a small hiss and the face changed to show different hands. It looked surprisingly like the face of the clock at the Weasleys' home that he enjoyed so much. There was a hand that had each of his friends' names on it, including himself. Most seemed to be pointing to home, while Lupin, Sirius, and Hermione said visiting. Harry pushed the button again expecting it to turn back into a normal watch, instead it seemed to turn into a miniature map like the map of Hogwarts, but it seemed to show a hundred-foot radius of where ever he was. He saw the steady dots that represented the Dursleys and saw a dot that was a name he couldn't recognize come up to the front door and walk away again. He figured this to be the mailman. Harry smiled and pushed the button again. The watch face was now back in place.

Harry smiled and picked up a piece of paper and a quill.

__

Dear Ron,

I just got the letter that I would be coming to stay. I look forward to seeing you all again. I have a feeling that the Dursleys aren't going to be acting their normal selves when you arrive, but the fireplace is still open in case you come that way. See you soon.

Harry

Harry tied the letter to Pig's leg and he flew excitedly back to the Weasley home. He sat down and took out another piece of paper.

__

Dear Sirius and Remus,

Thanks for the gifts. I'm really interested in learning about both Aurors and Animagus. Thank you also for my new watch. I hope you both are ok. About this powerful help at Hogwarts, Hagrid gave me a book about the truths of myths and fairy tales. Just don't tell me that Sleepy Beauty was a witch, because I'll never believe it. I will be leaving soon to go to the Weasleys and I'm sure Mrs. Weasley won't let me out of her site. I'll keep in touch if anything strange happens. Both of you stay safe.

Harry

Harry folded the letter up carefully and called Hedwig over. Hedwig nipped at his ear as he attached the letter. "You know where to go." He said quietly to Hedwig before the owl flew quickly out the window. Harry turned and grabbed a piece of cake before starting to pack his new books into his trunk. It had been a relief at the end of the school year to hear that the teachers had dropped all of the homework. Professor Snape didn't want to, but was forced into it by Dumbledore. Harry sat on his bed to await the arrival of Mr. Weasley who would be picking him up. While he sat he started reading the book Hagrid had given him.

__

Long ago there was a time when the Greek god's truly existed. Not much is known about these beings, but it is believed that the origin of Wizards and Witches are tied to the Gods from the past. Those that chose to worship the Gods were given certain powers. These powers have since been refined and most are contained in Hexes, Spells, Potions, and Charms that are either preformed physically, or verbally. By the end of the Gods reign only nine females still had the gift to control the Gods full power, these nine were the last daughters of some of the Gods themselves. Each represents a planet in which their father or mother ruled, except earth, whose power was shared by the daughter of Zeus. The 9th daughter and the strongest took her power from her mother, the moon Goddess, Serenity.

Harry skipped a few pages to come to separate chapters on different mythical and fairy tale characters: Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, The Wicked Queen, and so on.

He couldn't believe what he was reading. Most of these characters were Squibs, a son or daughter of a Witch or Wizard, but not showing any magical power. Harry shook his head as he shoved the book in his trunk. He went downstairs into the kitchen to find the Dursleys sitting around the table eating. Harry's plate had been filled with food, but still his Uncle and Aunt acted as if he wasn't there. Even Dudley seemed to look right through him. He ate quickly, not wanting to be around them for an extended amount of time.

Later that day as Harry was upstairs reading his new Animagus book, he heard what could only be someone falling out of the fireplace. He tossed the book back in the trunk and walked slowly down stairs. Mr. Weasley, Ron, Fred, and George stood in the living room starring at the Dursleys.

"They have an ignorance spell on them." Mr. Weasley said looking them over. "And quite powerful one too."

"An ignorance spell?" Harry asked walking down the steps. Fred and George saluted him quickly and ran up to his room to grab his trunk.

"I suppose Dumbledore placed it on them so they wouldn't aggravate you while you were still here. Don't worry though, basically all it does is make them unable to see magic, including Wizards and Witches. It also make you unable to hear them speaking, but I don't think that's a bad thing with this lot." Mr. Weasley commented.

"But there was always food for me...more than usual as well." Harry said looking at his uncle.

"Probably also Dumbledore's doing." Mr. Weasley said. He opened up a small pouch and Harry and Ron both grabbed a pinch of powder. "Ron, you go first, then Harry. I'll make sure Fred and George bring your trunk."

Ron nodded and walked to the fireplace throwing the powder into the fire. "The Burrow." As he stepped into the flame he disappeared.

Harry truly hated traveling by Floo-powder, but until he was farther along in his studies he was stuck with this form of transportation. He took his glasses off and stuck them in his pocket then threw the powder into the flame and called out. "The Burrow." And he too was gone.

As Harry stepped from the fireplace he looked around to see the home he had always wanted. It was so warm, and full of love. Mrs. Weasley stood there looking over Harry with a critical eye.

"You're alright Harry? Nothings happened right?" She said walking over and giving him a huge hug.

"Mum, you're going to end up strangling him." Ron said with a laugh.

"You behave yourself young man. I swear you're turning out to be more and more like Fred and George every day. Off with you both. I have to finish dinner, so why don't you go and get settled in." Mrs. Weasley said ushering them out of the kitchen.

"Sorry about her, mate. She's been acting more like a mother hen then a mother lately." Ron said slowly walking up the stairs.

"That's ok. It's nice to be fussed over." Harry said following Ron up the uneven stairs.

"Hermione should be here in about a month. She's off traveling again with her parents. Japan this time if I remember correctly." Ron said as they came to his room.

"Where's Ginny, she's usually come to say hello about now?" Harry said wondering.

Ron smirked. "And why would you be wondering about my sister? Something you're not telling me?"

Harry's face went red. "It's nothing like that. Come on you know I consider her like a sister. It's just that she's usually around here when I'm here. And don't you start, or I'll start about you and Hermione."

Ron's face went about as red as his hair. "Fair deal. Actually Ginny is with Hermione. Her parents' won a trip for four to tour Asia, and asked if Ginny would like to go. They started out in Hong Kong, and they should end in Tokyo. A bit too much activity for a vacation if you ask me."

"I think it's brilliant. I've always wanted to travel." Harry said looking around at all the Quidditch posters.

Time went by quickly while in the Weasley household. Fred and George told Harry of their new creations. They had decided that instead of opening a joke shop, they just wanted a brand name. They would send jokes, tricks, and foods to the different shops already out there and after they were a success they would worry about having their own shop. Hermione and Ginny returned to the Burrow with gifts for everyone. They had found some of the hidden witch and wizard stands in the markets and thought that their friends and family would enjoy magic from a different culture.

All too soon it was time to take the trip to Diagon Alley. Ron and Harry were excited that they didn't have to have dress robes this year. So instead of George and Fred paying for that, they bought Ron a new set of school ones. Harry also got his new robes. The group walked into Flourish and Blotts and found the books all set up in stacks according to the school and year you were attending. Harry thought it was a brilliant way to do it. Now the store seemed more efficient and the workers weren't running back and forth trying to find all the books. They just had to run back and forth bringing out more packs.

The two weeks that Hermione joined Harry at the Weasleys' was a blast. Mr. Weasley would go and coach the four boys when they were practicing Quidditch, and Mrs. Weasley was telling stories about the old time witches and wizards of the past. The morning that everyone was to go to the train, Mr. Weasley had cars from the Ministry of Magic sent to pick them up. Harry had forgotten all about the fact that You-Know-Who was still out there. He was just happy to be with his friends.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked around the train for an empty spot, but couldn't find one. It reminded Harry too much of the year he met Professor Lupin. Never had there been so many people on the train.

"In here Harry. There's room for us here." Hermione said pulling him into an empty seat.

A tall woman with long black hair sat looking out of the window. Her hair had a strange green hue to it. She turned to the three that entered the door. "Hello, how are you today?" She asked with a smile. She looked youthful, but her eyes were old, very old.

"We're fine, thank you. Are you the new Dark Art's Professor?" Hermione asked.

The woman smiled but shook her head. "No I'm not. I'm afraid I'm not very good with wand magic. I've come on Dumbledore's request to teach the History of Magic class. It seems Professor Binns was accepted for a year in an all Ghost school and jumped at the chance. My name is Setsuna. It's nice to meet you three finally." She said cryptically.

"You know about us?" Ron asked curiously.

"I've been watching you three for a very long time, but all will be explained in due time." Setsuna said with a smile. Her smile slid into a frown as she spotted a girl waking towards them. She slowly and regally stood and opened the door, pulling the girl in. "Makoto, what are you doing here?"

The girl Makoto was very tall. Her bright brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail. She smiled at the woman in front of her. "I was told I would meet you on the train." Makoto said with a huge smile. "How have you been Setsuna?"

Setsuna's frown softened into a slight smile. "I have been well. How is everyone at home?"

Makoto laughed. "You know perfectly well how everyone is." She turned to the three teens that were strangely looking at her. "Oh I'm so sorry. I'm being very rude. My name is Makoto Kino. I'm a transfer student of sorts. I'm privately taught, but my teacher doesn't teach a few classes that I need to take for graduation, so I came to Hogwarts to take those classes. I'll be in my fifth year." She held out her hand and shook those of the teens in front of her.

Harry was looking over the Amazon girl. He was most fascinated with her eyes. Her eyes were a bright vibrant green, the exact shade as his own. Her hair seemed to be the exact shade that his mother's hair had been. He was going to ask her about her family when the lunch trolley pulled up.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" The woman asked kindly.

Makoto smiled and held up the huge box she was holding. "I have my lunch, but I'll take a few cakes and candies." She smiled and held out four gold coins. She turned to the others. "You're more then welcome to share. I always make too much." The others nodded and just bought a few cakes and such before they all settled down to eat.

"I hope you don't mind Japanese food." Makoto said opening the box to display tons of different fried foods and some sushi as well as different vegetables and noodles.

"I do have to say Mako-chan, that I have not had your cooking in a long time. This will be a treat." Setsuna said as Makoto handed her a plate.

"Are you from Japan?" Asked Hermione as she too took a plate and started to take some of the food.

"Yes, raised in Japan, though I was born in London. My parents' moved right after I was born." Makoto said handing Harry and Ron plates. "I have to say I was a bit worried at first about coming to Hogwarts. You see I'm not used to having to compete for points and such, but I guess it should be fun. I'm not very good with traditional classes, but I was kinda forced into coming." Makoto said as she started to eat.

Harry looked over the food and chose some that seemed like he could guess what it was. He wasn't really used to eating exotic food, and fried squid, sushi, and udon noodles were definitely exotic to him. He was amazed however at the taste. "You said you made this?" He asked taking a bite out of a piece or rice covered sushi.

Makoto nodded. "It's one of the only things I'm good at. I want to have my own restaurant one day so I can make people happy with my food."

"This is really wonderful Makoto. I just spent two month touring Asia and your food has to be the best that I've tasted." Hermione said smiling.

Makoto blushed. "It's nothing really. No matter where you go, home cooked meals usually taste better. It's only because home cooked meals are usually more specific to an area or person."

"If you like to cook so much, what are you going to do while you're at the school. I doubt the house elves will let you near the stoves." Ron said as he too shoved a piece of food in his mouth.

"That's why I can't wait for potions. I heard the professor was very strict, but I'm used to cooking and mixing ingredients so I don't think I'll have a problem." Makoto said thoughtfully.

"The only way you won't have a problem in Snape's class is if you happen to be sorted as a Slytherin." Ron said with a cross look on his face.

The door opened and a tall boy with platinum hair flanked by two other boys stood there glaring at the group.

"Why if I didn't know any better I would say you were making fun of Professor Snape?" The boy sneered.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry asked just as bitterly.

"Father insisted that I return to this Mudblood loving school. Wants me to keep an eye out for him." Draco said slyly.

"So is your father admitting that he's a Death Eater?" Hermione asked.

"Hardly, I'm on the look out for pure bloods. And that brings me to my next question. Just who are you?" He asked pointing to Makoto.

Makoto eyed the stranger and his friends. "My name is Makoto Kino."

"And are you a pure blood, or a Mudblood like Granger here?" He asked with a smirk.

Harry and Ron took their wands out.

Makoto put and hand up. "My dear little boy, I am neither. I am something far beyond you're comprehension." Makoto glared standing.

"Makoto, none of that. And you three, out of here or I'll have points taken from your house before the year even starts." Setsuna said giving the boys a small smile.

"This isn't over yet Potter." Draco spat as he and his two goons walked away.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked strangely at Makoto. Hermione chose to ask the obvious question. "If you're not pure blood, and you're not Muggle born, what are you?"

Makoto looked at Setsuna and she slowly shook here head. "That's not for you to know yet. I guess you'll find out tonight." Makoto said sitting near Setsuna.

Harry watched the two as they started talking what could only be Japanese.

"Makoto, why are you here?" Setsuna asked.

"My uncle asked me to come." Makoto said firmly. "He's a wizard so he knew that it was a possibility that I was a witch, but I'm guessing that Dumbledore probably told him who I really am. What are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore called for me. Harry is in a lot of trouble this year and need protection. I guess it was fortunate that your uncle is also his godfather. I wouldn't be allowed in the dormitory with him, but at least you have a shot of getting into Gryffindor to protect him a bit better." Setsuna said calmly.

"And what if I don't get into Gryffindor?" Makoto asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, just watch out for Draco Malfoy and his friends. Dumbledore told me that Harry saw the three of their parents when he was abducted at the end of the last school year. There's no telling what they can do." Setsuna said worried.

"Don't worry so much Sets. We've both fought worse things than Voldemort." Makoto said leaning back.

Setsuna sighed and thought to herself. 'This is not good. He was never supposed to meet her. Nothing will ever be the same, for either of them. Dumbledore better know what he's doing."

I hope you like it. I took it out of the Harry Potter section because it started going from mainly about Harry….to mainly about Harry and Makoto. Plus I wasn't getting the amount of reviews I needed to keep me motivated to write the story. I have a few more chapters already written…so for the next few days I may update pretty quickly.

Please review!


	2. School Songs and Nightmares

Standard disclaimer remains active through all my chapters…I just am too lazy to copy and paste it. ^_^;;;

****

Chapter 2

While it was very odd how the weather changed so suddenly, no one really paid any attention to it. Harry had lost track of the new professor named Setsuna and the exchange student named Makoto. He didn't think too much about it as he stepped from the train and caught sight of Hermione and Ron waving to him from one of the horseless carriages. As he sat in the carriage listening to the wind start to howl, he remembered the note and the book that Hagrid had sent him. He slowly took it out of his robes and handed it to Hermione. "Hagrid sent that to me for my birthday. He said something about how the book contained information about the new school year." Harry said as the other two looked through the book.

"I remember reading this once. The whole book goes to explain that the characters in myths and fairy tales are real. Most of them are Squibs. It also goes into explaining that magic was carried down from the Greek Gods and Goddesses' supporters. It was a very interesting read." Hermione said as she started to read the book.

Ron grabbed the book and started flicking through it_. The last nine daughters of direct descent of the Gods each had an element which they protected and used if ever in trouble. The daughter called Pluto was given charge over time. The daughter named Neptune had water. Uranus controlled the wind and protected the earth element. Saturn used healing to protect from death, but held charge of the most powerful destructive powers know to the Gods at that time. Jupiter, was the daughter of the great God Zeus and the Goddess Demeter thus having all of nature, including weather at her call. Mars was given power over all fire including the ability to control it to see into the future. Venus was given power over love. Mercury was able to control and manipulate ice and mist. The most powerful of all the daughters was Serenity also know as Moon. She controlled and protected both hope and friendship._ This sound like a bunch of rubbish to me." He said handing the book back to Harry.

Harry took the book and put it back in his robes. "I still think it's a bit strange though. I mean, why would Hagrid send this to me?"

"Maybe the school is going to be protected by the Greek Gods." Hermione said as she started looking through her robes for something. She pulled out a small book that she had been reading on the train and began to read again. Ron looked at Harry and just shook his head. Harry just looked at the wand in his hands and listened to the wind grow stronger.

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table watching Ron as he continued to complain about the length of the sorting. He watched as the first year students walked in and looked to the enchanted ceiling in amazement before looking around at the other students in the room. He remembered the first time he had walked through those doors. He had known very little about the wizarding world and the whole atmosphere of the room had been pure excitement for him. He looked to the head table and waved at Hagrid as he sat down at his place. Hagrid waved back with a giant smile on his face.

Harry continued to look down the line of professors. There were two empty chairs to the right of Hagrid. Professor McGonagall's chair was next, though she was now in the back room with the sorting hat. The headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, sat smiling brightly with a twinkle in his blue eyes. Next to him, was the potion master, Professor Snape. Like Dumbledore, he too was looking over the newer students, trying to find the ones that had what it took to be in Slytherin. Next in line was Madam Hooch, the flight instructor of sorts. Next to her the herbologist, Professor Sprout. The next chair was piled with pillows, and the short Charms Professor, Professor Flitwick sat talking to Sprout. Madam Pomfrey, the schools nurse and main medic of all ailments, magic or no, sat at the very end of the table.

Harry watched Dumbledore stand from the table. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. After the sorting I will talk to you all about some changes for the new year." 

Clapping began almost as soon as he had finished his short speech and Professor McGonagall walked out of the door from the far left. She placed an old hat down on a stool and stood back. The hat seemed to come alive. What was stranger still, was the song it sang.

__

Long ago I was given this job to place you into groups,

And now it is time for you to go and win points for those in your troops.

Should you have great cunning and skills of darker wizardry,

Then to Slytherin you shall go and cause others misery.

If it is a great wisdom you have, and knowledge is your guide,

Then to Ravenclaw you get sent with enlightenment on your side.

One so full of loyalty, that's hardworking and is true,

Will find themselves in Hufflepuff, where challenges are new.

Or you could be courageous, a defender and friend,

You'll find yourself in Gryffindor until the very end.

So ends the talk of wonder from the worn and faded cap,

Lets get the sorting over so I can go and have my nap.

The room burst into laughter. The sorting song changed every year, as the hat felt the need to make last minute updates on it or something. Hermione was startled and started looking through her copy of Hogwarts: A History to see if the sorting song had ever been so odd. 

Ron elbowed Harry. "Didn't I tell you that the hat would run out of things to say?"

Harry chuckled but kept watch as Professor McGonagall started calling names.

By the end, it seemed that each house had added at least ten new students. Harry and Ron were getting ready for the feast to begin as Dumbledore stood.

"Students, welcome again." The hall erupted into applause. Dumbledore smiled and tried to calm everyone down. 

"Before we begin with the feast, I have a few announcements. The Forest is forbidden…hence the name. Filch has added Muggle chewing gum to the list of forbidden items used in the halls, at least if it is magically manipulated." Dumbledore paused before he began again a bit sadly. 

"As you all remember what happened last year, I must inform you that changes have been made. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is once again Professor Lupin." At that Remus walked calmly out of the back door and took his seat. 

"Professor Lupin has been the most capable teacher of the class in these last five years. Although we all know that he is a Werewolf, we have taken precautions with everything. His classes will not revolve around the normal schedule, but a lunar schedule, just to make things safer for both the students and the teacher. Second, as we all know Professor Binns is away teaching at an all ghost school this year, so we now have a new History of Magic teacher, Setsuna Meioh. She comes to us from Japan." The door at the far left opened again and Setsuna walked into the hall and sat at the vacant seat. 

"The last thing I am to inform you of, is a transfer student from Japan. She is here to take a few courses that she needs to graduate so you will notice that she is not in all the required classes. Makoto Kino, if you would please come out, we can get you sorted into a house."

A hush fell over the hall as all eyes were on the door. Harry watched as the tall brunette walked quietly up to Professor McGonagall and sat on the stool at the front of the hall. The sorting hat was then placed on her head.

INSIDE THE HAT

"Hmm, very interesting. Not at all what you seem to be are you." The hat whispered in Makoto's ear.

Makoto sat still trying to keep her mind blank. 

The hat kept going deeper and deeper into her mind before gasping in her ear. "My, my, my, the reincarnation of a founder of magic. I suppose I shouldn't blurt that out." The hat chuckled.

"I would prefer you not doing that. You know I'm here to watch over Harry Potter, so I would appreciate being sent into whatever house he is in." Makoto said back to the hat.

"Are you sure you want that? You have the loyalty and dedication to match a Hufflepuff. You should be placed there." The hat said with an odd tone.

"I can not abandon my Uncle's wishes, nor can I abandon an innocent that needs my help." Makoto said with a growl.

The hat chuckled. "Protection of friends, and willing of such honorable sacrifices are strong in you too. Then it is my decision that you are placed in..."

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled.

Makoto smiled as the Gryffindor table erupted into cheers. A space was made next to Fred Weasley, who by chance was also sitting next to Harry. Harry watched as Makoto walked with a smile and sat between Fred and him. 

"Welcome to Gryffindor." Hermione said with a smile. "What classes will you be taking?" 

Makoto thought for a moment. "I believe I have Potions, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, and History of Magic."

"Nothing needing a wand." Ron announced as he started stuffing his face with the food that had appeared on the table.

Makoto paled a bit. "Well you see, I don't have a wand."

Those around her froze and looked at her strangely. Harry turned to her. "How can you do magic if you don't have a wand?" 

Makoto paled a bit more. "Well you see, I'm not exactly a witch. That's why when I was asked if I was a pure blood or muggle born, I couldn't answer."

"Well, what are you? You must have some magic if you're able to study at Hogwarts." Fred said from her other side.

Makoto held her breath and looked to the head table. Setsuna was looking right at her and nodded. Makoto sighed. "I'm not a witch, I'm an ecomancer." She said quietly. Hermione's eyes grew wide, as did Neville Longbottom's who had been sitting right next to her.

"What's an ecomancer?" Harry asked. 

Hermione was about to answer when Neville beat her to it. "An ecomancer is a person who can communicate with nature. They can talk to animals, but can't control them, what they control is plant life. Not only are they able to know what a plant is feeling, they are able to transfer some of their own energy into a plant causing it to grow. Basically they can manipulate plant life. Does Professor Sprout know?" Neville asked a look of awe on his face. Makoto blushed slightly. 

"Professor Sprout and Hagrid both know, actually all the professors know."

Harry was about to say something when George Weasley, who had been sitting next to his brother cut in. "Don't worry about that though. We've had non-wizards and witches here before." He said stuffing his mouth. 

Lee Jordan, who sat next to Neville and across from Fred, nodded. "I remember in my second year, there was a psychic coming to take Divination and Potions courses. Though she left only after a month when she found out that Trelawney was a fake." Professor Trelawney was the eccentric Divination professor at Hogwarts. Harry was told by Dumbledore himself that she had only spoke of two correct fortunes, one being the one Harry had been witness to. Harry saw Makoto smile in relief. He watched as she looked over the food on the table and started piling it onto her own plate. Dinner continued quietly. Makoto seemed to be getting very little to eat as everyone kept asking her questions about Japan and Asian witches and wizards. Ron was amazed that she had never heard of Quidditch, which caused he and his brothers to go into a lengthy explanation of the game along with the repeated mentioning that Harry himself was chosen as Seeker in his first year, which was unheard of. Harry could tell that Makoto, while listening to all the information, seemed a bit, weary of all the mentioning of flying.

"Makoto, do you know how to fly a broom?" Harry asked. Makoto paused but shook it off. 

"I don't like to fly whether it be by broom or plane...especially by plane." She seemed sad, so Harry dropped the subject. Ron on the other hand continued to go into the deeper workings of Quidditch, including the injuries that the bludgers were known to give.

The food disappeared to be replaced with cakes and treats. Makoto's eyes grew bright when she noticed the cake in front of her. She took a piece and dove into it. 

"I haven't had pumpkin cake in so long, not since..." She said with a smile that turned into a frown. She shook her head and smiled again finishing her cake.

The others around her said nothing about what she had mentioned, and each just went into their own conversations. When the food was gone Dumbledore stood slowly. 

"Students, it is time to go to your dormitories. Prefects, please show the first years to their houses. Everyone have a nice night and we'll all see you in the morning." Applause broke out again. Harry stood and watched as Makoto frowned at having to follow the first years around.

"We can show you the way if you like." Harry said with a smile as Ron stood watching Hermione walk off with some of the first years. 

Makoto flashed a bright smile at him. "I'd like that very much."

The group slowly walked along the corridors as each took turns telling Makoto about the living paintings and the ghosts. Hermione was sure to mention the fact that the stairs moved and pointed out at least four alternative ways to get to the Gryffindor common room. As the group approached the painting of the Fat Lady, the guard of the Gryffindor dorm, she smiled at the students. "Welcome again students. Password please." She said kindly. 

Hermione cleared her throat. "Everlasting Gobstoppers." Makoto chucked as the painting swung open and revealed the entrance of the common room. 

Ron turned to Makoto. "What's so funny about the password?" Makoto smiled. 

"It's a candy from a Muggle movie." she said. "Actually it is also a candy put out by Wonka products. It's a type of jawbreaker." Makoto said.

"Jawbreaker, that has to hurt." Ron said with a slight shiver.

"Ron, Muggle candy is just that, candy. It has no magic effects to it at all. Most of it is just named strange names." Harry said with a smile. Though he had never heard or seen the movie Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, he knew enough about candy from Dudley to fill a book. Hermione waved goodbye to Harry and Ron and all but dragged Makoto upstairs with her.

"You know," started Ron. "Makoto's really nice for a girl." Harry shook his head as he went up to the 5th year boys' room.

Makoto woke with a start. Someone was yelling. She couldn't tell who, but she knew it came from the boys' side. She swiftly got up from her bed, not making a sound. She walked quietly down the stairs and across the common room to the 5th year boys' side. Slowly climbing the stairs she saw a lone figure tossing and turning in his sleep. The lightning bolt shaped scar was glowing an eerie red. She crept closer to the bed and knelt down placing her hand on his forehead. She used some of her power and started to read his dream. Death...that's all she could see. She didn't know if it was his or someone he had known, but at that point he bolted up from bed. He was panting and put a shaking hand to his scar, closing his eyes to the pain. He turned slowly to look into the emerald eyes of the girl next to him. "Makoto?" He asked. The girl nodded slowly raising her hand to the boy's head. 

"Hold still Harry." She told him. He was about to protest when he could feel a cool towel on his head. He looked slightly surprised to see her there and the fact that she was kind of mothering him was a little strange. He slowly started to fall back to sleep as Makoto started humming to herself. Harry decided that while Makoto was nice, she was also hiding something. No one had ever been there for him when he woke up from a nightmare. Not to say he enjoyed waking up alone, but to find a strange girl in his room, well, it didn't quite sit well, especially after the dream he just woke from. Voldemort was planning something big, and it seemed to have something to do with something called the Gates of Time.

Authors Note: Makoto in the anime is NOT an ecomancer; she just likes plant life. It is rumored that she was supposed to have ESP, so I combined them to make her an ecomancer. 

Anyway…thanks for reading and please review.


	3. Centaurs and Tryouts

Standard Disclaimer still applies. Just letting you know.

****

Chapter 3

Harry woke late the next morning. He tried to remember the dream he had last night, but he couldn't get a hold on the memories. He sat up slowly and a damp towel fell from his forehead. He picked it up slowly and tried to remember how it had gotten there. His eyes widened in realization. "Makoto was here when I woke up last night." He thought to himself. He slowly got up from his bed and put on his robes. No one was in the room so he walked down to the stairs to find the common rooms empty as well. 

It was a Saturday morning, so no one had classes. He figured everyone was in the hall for breakfast so he ran out from behind the painting and rushed to the hall for breakfast. As he got to the hall he looked at his watch, not only was it after breakfast, but it was almost lunchtime. He walked in quietly to find most of the tables filled with students. He spotted Ron and Hermione playing a game of wizarding chess before lunch began. What surprised him was Makoto. She looked to be having a conversation with Hedwig.

"Hullo." Harry said as he took a seat next to Ron and across from Makoto.

"Bout, time you woke up, Mate. I was going to come in and levitate you down to lunch if you didn't show up." Ron said still concentrating on the game.

"You mean you would have dropped him on the floor half way here when you lost your concentration." Hermione said as she watched her Castle get sliced in half by Ron's knight. Harry watched Makoto as she pet Hedwig and seemed to smile and laugh at different times.

"She's been like that most of the morning. Hedwig has just been perched on her shoulder, and Makoto keeps giggling at nothing." Ron said as he commanded the knight to take the king. 

"Check Mate." He said smiling. 

Hermione shook her head. "I think I'll just stick to reading." 

Hedwig noticed that Harry was now sitting at the table and flew over to him, nibbling on his nose. She dropped a letter on the table and flew off. Makoto stretched and giggled. "So Harry, Hedwig has been telling me some very interesting information." 

Harry blushed slightly as he looked at his letter. He could tell that from the writing that it was from Sirius. He put the letter in his robes and looked up into Makoto's eyes. She smiled.

"So how are you feeling?" She said quietly. 

Harry returned her smile. "I feel a lot better then I normally do when I have a dream. Thank you." Ron and Hermione looked at Harry. 

"You had a dream last night?" Ron said a bit frightened. Harry nodded.

"Do you remember anything?" Hermione asked. 

Harry looked down and shook his head. "I don't know if I should tell Dumbledore. I don't remember anything from the dream, but I know I woke up with my scar burning. Makoto was there and helped me."

Hermione tried not to glare at the green-eyed brunet. Hermione didn't trust the new student. It was odd that an exchange student would come to Hogwarts knowing about what was going on. She also didn't like the fact that Makoto wasn't a witch. Sure she had read up on Ecomancy but it was a very rare ability.

Ron looked at Makoto with a bit of confusion. In spite of what everyone thought, Ron was a light sleeper and often knew when Harry was up pacing the room, or sitting up in bed. If Makoto had been woken and come over to their room, he should have heard something, but he heard nothing. He didn't know if he could trust Makoto, but the fact that she actually knew the teacher that Dumbledore had gotten as a replacement gave her more credit, though Dumbledore had also gotten Moody and look how that turned out. Harry was aware that his friends were giving Makoto strange looks. He turned to Makoto and saw as she frowned slightly before bowing her head and excusing herself from the table. Hermione looked satisfied that the new girl was gone, and Ron just turned to set up the chessboard again. Harry was about to say something when he was interrupted.

"Harry, want to play?" Ron asked.

"No, I'm going to read my letter. It's from Sirius." Harry said taking the letter from his robes.

__

Dear Harry,

I hope the start of your year is going well. You'll be seeing a lot more of me soon, well Snuffles anyway. I've decided that I'll just stay in Remus' rooms while he's teaching. I still have some unfinished business to take care of, but I just wanted you to know that I'll be around. If anything should occur out of the ordinary between now and then let Dumbledore know and I mean ANYTHING.

~ There is a bit of space that was magically erased but Harry could still make out the words, Niece and Cousin somewhere in the blanks. ~

__

Take care of yourself Harry, and I'll see you soon.

Sirius

Harry folded the letter again and put it in his robes.

"So what did he have to say?" Ron asked as he continued playing against the board.

"He's coming to stay at Hogwarts with Lupin, so we'll be seeing more of him." Harry said with a smile almost completely forgetting about what had just happened between Makoto and his friends.

Makoto walked slowly across the vast grounds of Hogwarts. She looked around to see if anyone was looking before entering the Forbidden Forest. She walked slowly, "talking" to the plants to make sure she was alone. She came to a small clearing and slowly sat in the center taking in all the wonders of nature and magic combined. She slowly turned to look as a centaur walked over to her. It was a female with long golden brown hair braided to fall in front of her shoulder. Her coat was also a soft golden brown. Her eyes were a strange color of blue.

"Mars is covered in mystery." She said calmly.

"Mars is always covered in mystery. Nothing has ever changed with that. Tell me of Jupiter." Makoto said as she slowly stood. The centaur was about to run away, but gave it a second thought and looked to the brightly-lit sky. To the naked eye nothing can be seen in the light of day, but centaurs are different. 

"Jupiter is visible, even in light. It is a strange time when the great planet is visible from its meteor covering." The centaur said slightly startled. 

Makoto giggled softly. "Thank you, I just wanted to make sure it was truly time." 

The centaur looked at the girl in front of her strangely. She bowed slightly and began to leave. "Ecomancer, I feel a strange power from you, not unlike the planet of Jupiter itself. If ever you should need answers call for me. I am one of the few Centaurs left that deal with humans."

"And what shall I call you?" Makoto asked smiling.

"My name is Arina. Good day to you Ecomancer." At that Arina turned and left.

Makoto sat back down to think. Setsuna had seemed surprised to see her, yet her planet was now visible. Pluto was able to see into the future, and yet, Setsuna was still surprised. Perhaps it was time to have a talk with her fellow senshi.

After lunch Harry had gone back to Gryffindor Tower and grabbed his broom. The Gryffindor team was having tryouts for a replacement keeper, and since the beaters and chasers would also be leaving at the end of the next year, they were looking for replacements for those as well. They were also deciding on a new captain, but said that that could wait until the team was fully developed again. Harry walked out of the castle and down to the Quidditch field. The whole Gryffindor house, including Professor McGonagall was there.

"Ok students, I want you all out on brooms. First years please sit in the stands and watch. You may feel like trying out next year after you have had your flying lessons." McGonagall said.

Harry flew out into the field to join the rest of the team. Hoards of second through seventh year students flew out to join the team. Neville was flying about ten feet higher than everyone else and begging the broom to follow his instructions. Harry looked around at all the students and then looked down at the stands to see all the first years looking up in awe. He then spotted Makoto sitting on the very top bleacher. She looked sad and slightly frightened. He watched as McGonagall turned and spotted her, then yelled to her to get out on the field. Makoto shook her head and started arguing with the Professor. Harry flew down to the bleachers to find out what was wrong.

"Ms. Kino, you will get out there with the rest of your house. I don't know how you normally act in your school, but you will follow my instructions." Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"I don't fly." Makoto said firmly. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Do you not know how to fly? Do they not teach you at your school?"

"That's not it, I do not fly. I have never flown, and I will never fly." Makoto said glaring at the professor. At that time Harry gently landed on the bleachers.

"I don't want to but, 5 points from Gryffindor for talking back. Now get out on that field." McGonagall said starting to get angry. 

Harry turned to Makoto. "You can use my broom if you like." 

Makoto looked ready to scream. "I told you, whether I know how to ride of not, I do NOT fly."

"Another 5 points for not listening and if you keep it up I'll give you detention on top of it." McGonagall was livid.

Makoto was about to tell her exactly where she could put her detention when a phoenix landed on Makoto's shoulder. She took the note from its beak and read it. 

"Well, I'm sorry professor, but it looks as if I'm being called away. We must do this again sometime." Makoto said sickeningly sweet. She looked at the phoenix, which nodded. She walked past the professor and back to the castle.

McGonagall turned to Harry. "Get back out to the field now." She said almost yelling. Harry gulped but quickly mounted his broom and flew back off to the group.

That night in the common room Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sitting at a table talking about nothing in particular. The group watched as Makoto walked into the common room and smiled as she spotted them. She waved and came to sit at the table, seeming to tense slightly as most of the room looked at her annoyed.

"What's everyone's problem?" She asked as she sat down.

"You lost us ten points and classes haven't even started yet." Hermione said slightly bitterly.

"It's not my fault I don't fly." Makoto said pouting grumpily.

"You could have just gotten on the broom and tried. What you did was a very Slytherin thing to do, just flat out refusing." Ron said following Hermione's lead. 

Makoto glared at the two. "Why do neither of you like me? What did I do?"

"Isn't it strange that I didn't hear you or Harry last night?" Ron answered.

"And Harry seems to just forget about a dream that makes his scar burn." Hermione added. 

Makoto sighed and stood. "You both are lucky that I promised my uncle that I wouldn't fight, or I'd send you both to the hospital wing." She slowly walked back out of the common room.

"See, she just threatened us. I think she should just go join the Malfoy fan club now and get it over with." Ron said.

Harry shook his head and stood following Makoto.

Harry walked around the halls trying to find where Makoto had gone. He knew that Ron and Hermione were just protective of him, but they didn't have to be so mean. He thought that they were possibly jealous that he had a friend other than them, but she was trying to be friends with all of them. He thought back through out the last four years and realized that besides the occasional conversation with Neville, he only really hung out with Ron, Hermione, or the Quidditch team. Hermione really didn't bother with anyone else, and neither did Ron. He sighed as he turned a corner. He knew Makoto had to feel pretty out of place, and now with how the Gryffindor house was acting, she must feel pretty isolated. He slowed down when he heard people talking. He crept closer and saw it was Makoto and Draco.

"I hear you did a great job of getting your own house Professor to take points away." Draco said with a smirk.

"I don't have time to talk to you, so get to the point, Malfoy." Makoto said annoyed.

"I just wanted to congratulate you. The Slytherins are all behind you." He laughed. Makoto clenched her hands together. She seemed to snarl but then closed her eyes and calmed down. 

"Malfoy, may I make a suggestion?" She asked. He smirked at her. 

"Go ahead, I'm always up for a laugh." Makoto grabbed the front of his robes and lifted him off of his feet. 

"I am REALLY pissed off right now and don't feel like dealing with snot nosed brats. If you value your free time then I suggest you go back to what ever hole you just crawled out of and stay out of my way." She then put him back on his feet and stomped off towards that owlry. Draco glared at her back. 

"I'll get you back for that." He then walked back towards the dungeons.

Harry quickly followed Makoto into the owlry. He watched her as she sat in the open window and pet the small owl that could only be Pig. Harry walked forward and cleared his throat. Makoto turned to see who it was and then turned back to look out the window. 

"Here to add to your friends' comments?" She asked bitterly. 

Harry sat next to her in the window and shook his head. "No. I don't know what's wrong with them."

"They view me as competition. Hermione's upset that she never thought to come in and help you when you woke from a nightmare and Ron's afraid that I'm going to steal away his best friend." Makoto sighed and let Pig go back to his perch.

"I never thought about it like that." Harry said looking out at the forest beyond the castle. "Can I ask you something?" 

Makoto smiled. "You just did, but go ahead." 

Harry smiled back at her and looked down. "Is there a reason you don't fly? Professor McGonagall might have been more understanding if you explained it to her."

Makoto frowned and looked to the moon. "I don't fly because I'm afraid to fly. I don't fly brooms, and I don't fly in planes. I don't even go on roller coasters."

"Is there a reason?" Harry asked. 

Makoto looked down at her hands. "When I was seven, my parents went on a business trip. I stood in the terminal of the airport and watched with my nanny as the plane took off down the runway. It was the last time I saw my parents alive. The morning they were supposed to return the plane crashed during the landing. It seems the landing gear never came out from the bottom of the plane. I watched the burning inferno from the plane. They could find no reason for the malfunction with the landing gear, but I know. It was disabled by magic; I saw the blue flash before the plane started to come in for it's landing. I may not be a witch, but I know magic." She said sadly. 

Harry frowned. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." 

Makoto looked at him. "It's ok. We orphans have to stick together right?" She smiled a sad smile. Harry nodded.

"I had no family to go to after my parents died. There was a lone uncle back in England, but he couldn't take me in. He sent me money though, and when I was of age I left the foster home I was in and got my own apartment." Makoto said looking back out to the night sky.

"You're old enough to be on your own?" Harry asked surprised.

"Different countries, different rules, but I was also in a special halfway house kind of set up. I may have had my own apartment, but I was still being watched." Makoto said yawning. 

Harry jumped down from the window. "We should head back to the rooms before lights out or well get in trouble." 

Makoto nodded. "And here you are without your invisibility cloak." she giggled. 

"Yes, that too...wait how did you know?" He asked looking at her strangely.

"I've been talking to Hedwig all morning remember. She's been telling me all about the last four years of Hogwarts." Makoto answered.

"What else did she tell you?" Harry asked walking out of the owlry.

"She said and I quote "I don't like the humans Harry stays with. They should go away and leave us alone" end quote." Makoto smiled. 

Harry giggled. "I'd like that." 

Makoto looked at her secret charge. "If we survive this year, you can come stay with me. I think Sirius will agree." She thought to herself.

Authors Notes: Nothing much is really known about Makoto's past…so it gives me free reign to add details. Makoto is supposedly supported by a mysterious uncle, but that is really all that known.

Please review and thank for reading.

In the next chapter we skip to Monday and the first of the classes. We'll have a bit more struggle between Hermione, Ron, and Makoto before the official trio becomes a quartet, and there will be plenty more Draco for you lovers of the young deceiving one. ^_^


	4. Divination and Potions

Standard disclaimer is still active…just ad the fact that I do own the centaur Arina…now it's updated.

Chapter 4

Monday mornings were never quite a happy time. Hermione, the 5th year girl prefect had given Dean, the 5th year boy prefect the boy's schedules yesterday to hand out. Harry cringed when he saw that Monday mornings he had double Divination. He was not up to sitting almost 3 hours in the smoke filled tower with Professor Trelawney. After Divination was lunch and then double Potions with Professor Snape. Harry knew that this schedule would kill him. Tuesdays he had Transfiguration and Herbology in the morning, with Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms after lunch. Tuesday from 11pm to 1am he would have advanced Astronomy. Thursdays he had the same schedule, except the lack of Astronomy. Wednesdays and Fridays he has free time until lunch after which he would have History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures. It was when he was thinking about his own schedule, when he wondered what Makoto's would be like. He wondered if perhaps she would only have the 5th year classes, or if she was taking extras of the same class. Hermione and Ron weren't any more civil to her, especially when she told them that she wouldn't have to take the O.W.L.S. at the end of the year.

Harry walked down into the common room before breakfast and found Makoto staring into the fire. He didn't want to disturb her, but he also didn't want her to miss breakfast.

"Makoto?" He asked walking closer to the chair she sat in. He saw a long sheet of muggle paper coming from her hands. Her face was hard pressed, as if she was angry and a lone tear fell down her cheek. She looked back into the fire and tossed the document into it. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before turning back to Harry.

"Sorry about that, I just got some bad news from a few of my friends. It seems that the school I was going to is not happy that I can not attend that as well as Hogwarts and I seem to have been kicked out." Makoto said a bit depressed.

"Well, I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would take you on as a full time student here." Harry said with a smile.

"That would be all well and good if I were a witch, Harry. But the school I'm talking about is a muggle high school. If I get kicked out of one more muggle school by the time I'm of age to drop out, none of them will except me anymore." She said sadly.

"You were still signed up to go to a muggle school?" Hermione asked as she came down the stairs from the girls' dorms.

Makoto nodded sadly. "Setsuna was going to privately tutor me and then send in my tests, but they won't except that. The only thing is…I have to be here as well." She suddenly looked into the fire to see a floating head. "Hello Rei." She said somberly.

Hermione and Harry looked into the slightly discolored flame to see the elegant face of a young girl. Her eyes were a strange violet color and her hair was jet black.

"Mako-chan, I just heard about your school." Rei said a bit sadly.

Harry saw Makoto cringe.

"I'm guessing Usagi-chan opened her big mouth?" Makoto asked. The head nodded. Makoto turned to face Harry and the slightly suspicious Hermione. "Guys, this is a friend of mine from Japan, Rei Hino. She's a Shinto priestess and fire reader."

"Fire reader, you mean she can see the future by reading fire?" Harry asked trying to remember what Professor Trelawney had said during class.

Rei nodded. "I'm also able to communicate through any flame, be it by fire place, candle, or even a lighter. It comes very naturally to me." She said with a smile.

Hermione scowled. Another rare ability like fire reading, done by none other than a friend of Makoto's. Her suspicions kept rising on this young girl. 'I think I'll have to do some more research into this.' She grabbed Harry's robes and started pulling him away.

"Don't be too long Makoto, you don't want to miss breakfast." Harry called back to her as he was forcefully pulled out the door.

Makoto turned back to Rei. "Things are not going well. No one trusts me."

Rei smiled. "Well, I think you would probably be more popular than Harry if you told them who you really are."

Makoto groaned. "Don't remind me. It just feels strange being able to use my powers in front of people, but I'm unable to actually tell them who I am."

Rei looked sympathetically to her friend. "We're still here for you Mako-chan. And you have Setsuna-san to keep you company. Haruka-san said that she would personally come and beat anyone that gave you a hard time."

Makoto laughed. "Thanks for cheering me up, Rei-chan. Tell everyone I miss them."

Rei nodded and her head slowly vanished. Makoto looked up to see Setsuna standing behind her.

"Better not let any of the students see you're here. They'll start wondering how you got in." Makoto smiled.

Setsuna gave a small smile. "I know what happened with your school. We can stick to the plan of me tutoring you, and I can send the results in anyway. The only thing is, until you're out of high school I'll have to be your teacher."

Makoto nodded. "I don't think that's a bad idea. I know it takes you away from your duty, but we'll work something out."

Setsuna smiled. "You should get down to breakfast."

Harry and Ron slowly made their way to Divination. Breakfast was oddly quiet at the Gryffindor table as students attempted to ignore Makoto. Harry tried to strike up a conversation, but all his attempts failed miserably. Makoto ate quickly and hurried off, presumably trying to get to Divination early to get away from her peers. Harry and Ron slowly climbed the rope ladder to find everyone in their seats already. Makoto was seated at the small table that Harry and Ron usually sat at. Harry slowly walked over to her, but Ron looked reluctant to go, but slowly took hi seat, finally seeing the annoyed expression that Lavender was giving him for standing over her. Harry watched as Makoto shuffled the Tarot deck in front of her. She started looking at the cards and smiled as she placed them down. Figures shrouded in shadows were on each card. Amazingly she happened to pull all of the major arcana in one shuffle. The first one she placed down was the Moon. The shadowed figure seemed to be bathed in moonlight and purity. The next was the Sun. A golden light or peace surrounded the shadow. The next was Temperance. A bright purple light surrounded the shadow, which seemed to swirl as if time stood still whenever it was used. Judgement was placed down next. A strong golden light seemed to blow around in the picture. Next was the Star. The sea foam green light appeared to move as if it were waves. The next was Death, which glowed an eerie purple, but seemed not to be as evil an omen as one would think. The Lovers card was placed next. A warm orange yellow light radiated love and kindness. The next was the Hierophant. It seemed as if water and ice formed around the shadow figure. The High Priestess was placed next. A warm fire roared around the figure. Makoto was just placing down the Strength card, which seemed to have a storm surrounding the shadow, when she caught sight of Harry and Ron looking over the cards. She quickly put them back into a stack and the cards suddenly disappeared.

Harry and Ron looked at Makoto strangely. "How did you do that without a wand?" Ron asked looking around for the cards.

"Do what?" Makoto asked trying to sound innocent.

Before another sound could be uttered the eccentric Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney came sweeping into the room. She stopped in front of Harry and pointed. "You have a clouded future. I see death, destruction, and rebirth surround you like a blanket. You have a very old soul…older than my own. You are able to communicate with nature, am I correct?" She asked as she continued pointing to Makoto.

Makoto smiled and nodded.

"I see very strange things from you, my friend." Trelawney turned to Harry at that moment. 

Harry rolled his eyes knowing a death prediction was coming for him.

"Young man…you take care of her. You are both connected…and it is up to her whether you live or die." The eccentric professor walked away.

Harry looked at Ron, and both looked over to Makoto suspiciously. Makoto was banging her head against the table.

The rest of the time in Divination Harry noticed Makoto kept very quiet. He was wondering what she had to do with him, if anything. Ron on the other hand tried to keep Harry and Makoto as far away as possible. As Harry and Ron walked down to lunch, they both saw Makoto head off to the wing the Headmaster was located in.

"Maybe she's asking to leave?" Ron said as they sat down.

"Who's asking to leave?" Hermione asked as she sat down with a huge book in front of her.

"Oi, Hermione, this is our first day of classes and you already have your nose in a non-school book." Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Quiet you, I found something that you should both hear, and its concerning Makoto." Hermione said quietly. She cleared her throat. "_Ecomancy, is very rare and ancient ability. The first person said to hold this ability was the Goddess Demeter. Every year she would bestow this gift upon a new high priestess or loyal follower. An ecomancer has the ability to understand and talk to all things in nature using not words, but thoughts, which are only shared if both subjects agree upon a link. This is only the case in animals. Plants of all types seem to readily communicate with an ecomancer. An ecomancer's true gift, besides communication with animals, is the growth of plant life. Because ecomancers hold such life giving power over plants, plant life is very apt to protect an ecomancer and their companions from all forms of danger._

As in all cases of magic or special abilities, ecomancy can be used for both good and evil, as the Gods were neither good nor bad. There is no real way to know what side an ecomancer is on, but chances are, if the ecomancer talks to animals freely and opens up many links, it either means that they have nothing to hide from their animal companion, or do not care about hiding their true nature." Hermione finished closing the book.

Ron and Harry looked confused.

Hermione sighed. "Don't you understand. When an ecomancer opens a connection with an animal, there are no secrets between them. All of the ecomancer's thoughts just as all of the animal's thoughts can be read like an open book."

Harry started to understand, though Ron still had a blank look on his face. Harry turned to look at him. "Makoto was talking to both Hedwig and Pigwidgeon and they both continued to talk with her. It means that she's not here to do anything bad."

Ron's eyes went wide. "If that's the case, then why did she loose us points already?"

Harry kept quiet, but a voice from behind him startled him. "It's because my parents died in plane crash." Makoto said sadly sitting down.

Hermione looked down at her hands and Ron was trying to understand what a plane was.

Hermione looked up. "Makoto, I'm sorry. I've been behaving like a real git."

Makoto smiled. "It's ok. I understand that you can't be to careful when Harry's involved."

Ron looked at her. "What's a plane?"

Makoto laughed. "A plane is a large mechanical device, shaped like a bird, that uses oil as a power source to fly from one point in the world to another. Most of the time planes are very safe, but it seems that for some reason, magic was used to bring down the plane. It wasn't a Death Eater attack, because the Dark Mark was not shot into the sky, but someone wanted that plane down."

Hermione looked at her. "Well you had family to turn to, right?"

Makoto shook her head. "The only family I had was an uncle that lived in England. He supported me, but with the situation he was in, he couldn't take me in. I was sent to a few foster homes and a halfway house, and I've been living on my own since I was 14."

The four stopped talking as a letter flew from the head table over to Makoto. She opened the letter and with wide eyes looked over to Setsuna who only nodded. A second later an owl flew into the hall and carried a letter over to Makoto.

Harry's eyes looked to the writing and he was shocked. "Makoto, how do you know him?" He asked pointing to the writing.

Makoto opened that letter a quickly read it. "It seems that I am to take the three of you to meet a mutual acquaintance of ours so you hear the whole story."

Ron looked at the letter. "Who?"

Harry stared at the name written on the front of the letter. "Sirius."

The four newfound friends walked quickly into potions and took seats. Ron sat with Hermione and Makoto sat with Harry. They didn't really talk, just took out their supplies and watch the other students file into the room. Malfoy glared at Makoto before walking to sit with the Slytherins. All noise stopped when Professor Snape walked into the room.

"This year it is my privilege to teach you enough to pass your potion's O.W.L.s. I could care less if any of you pass or not. Potion making is not a learned art, it is something you must be born to do." His black robes billowed around him as he stopped in front of Makoto. "Ah, yes, our new Gryffindor student. Just because you are excused from your O.W.L.s does not mean I will treat you any different."

Makoto smiled. "I don't expect that sir. I only wish to be challenged."

Snape smirked and looked over to the Slytherins who started snickering. "Is that so Miss Kino. Then you wouldn't mind answering a few questions for me?"

Hermione paled. "Sir, she's never had potions classes before."

Snape glared at Hermione. "5 points from Gryffindor for arguing with me, Miss Granger. Now, Miss Kino, why don't you tell the class what you know about kumina."

Makoto smiled widely. "Kumina, also know as Caraway, is a medicinal plant used to help cure scorpion stings, snake bites, fever, respiratory diseases, digestive problems, and stomach troubles. Caraway was an important ingredient in love potions. It also offered protection from the evil eye. In addition, it prevented mischievous spirits and thieves from entering the house."

The class was silent. If Harry didn't know better, he would have thought that was Hermione that answered.

Snape almost seemed to smile. "Very good Miss Kino. I shall reward you with the 5 points I took from Miss Granger. Now, tell me about Cowbane."

Makoto smiled again. "Cowbane is a very poisonous plant and internal use will quite often lead to a painful death. The symptoms are cramps, hallucinations and eventually paralysis of the respiratory organs. Despite the dangers, this herb is used as a painkiller and also as a remedy for epilepsy and cramps, but only when mixed with other herbs to dilute its power."

Snape walked back up to the front of the room and uncovered the board where the instructions and ingredients for a potion were written. "This potion is generally given out to students who consume too much food." Snape glared at Crabbe and Goyle. "The potions should be a very bright orange in color. If it is any other shade than that when you have completed it, it means you screwed up and made a very dangerous poison. Do NOT touch it if that is the case. And Longbottom, do try not to burn a hole in your cauldron." The Slytherins busted out laughing.

Makoto looked at the ingredient list: Kumina, Cowbane, Coriander, Dill, and Sweet Cicele. She took out the ingredients that she already had and followed everyone else to get the rest. Harry sat and watched in horror as Makoto poured water into their cauldron without even measuring. She then went about adding the herbs in the correct order, chopping neatly and quickly what had to be chopped and crushing those that were dry. Again she added ingredients without measuring. Harry sat back, knowing that he was going to fail this class if Makoto was his partner. She turned to him and smiled.

"Don't be scared Harry. I may not have much practice with potions, but as I said on the train here, cooking is my life."

She heard Malfoy behind her. "Professor Snape, Kino isn't measuring her ingredients, I think she's trying to kill us."

Snape quickly turned around and walked over to Makoto and Harry. "Is this true Miss Kino, you have not measured anything?" He looked at the potion bubbling away.

"Yes sir." She said a little scared.

Snape walked quickly over to Malfoy's table. "And Mr. Malfoy, I'll assume you measured everything?"

Malfoy smiled and nodded once.

"Then I think you need to go over and check on Miss Kino and Mr. Potter's potion." Snape said standing back.

Malfoy smiled and walked over to the table, only to stop once he saw the potion inside. Bubbling in the cauldron was an orange potion, getting brighter as time went by.

"Mr. Malfoy, I will remind you of what I said at the beginning of the class. Some students and it seems Miss Kino is one of them, are born to make potions. I think you finally have some competition in class Mr. Malfoy." Snape said walking back to the front of the class.

Hermione and Ron walked over to Makoto and Harry. Hermione looked surprised. "Is it just me, or did Professor Snape seem almost happy?"

Ron nodded. "Not only did he not give Slytherins points during class, but he actually GAVE Gryffindor points."

Harry looked at Makoto. "He also seemed very happy to talk to you about herbs."

Makoto blushed. "I had to come here during the summer so the teachers could know how far I am in the classes I took. I happened to advance very rapidly in potions, and Snape was very surprised that I could make a potion from a seventh year book. The classes that I'm not taking with the other 5th years, I have to come here and Snape is independently teaching me advanced potions."

Ron looked scared. "You are actually taking EXTRA potions classes?"

Makoto nodded. "My first class and all classes after lunch on Tuesdays and Thursdays and Wednesday all morning."

The three of them paled. "You like potions that much?" Hermione asked.

"I like cooking, and if the only way I can do that is to make potions, then so be it." Makoto said crossing her arms.

Harry smiled. "I understand, if I could do nothing but Quidditch practice I'd be very happy."

Hermione smiled. "I like all my classes."

Ron rolled his eyes. "You would."

The four of them laughed as they put their completed potions into clear containers and gave them to Snape before leaving the dungeon. 

Dinner was a bit more pleasant then breakfast and lunch. Though Makoto was still ignored by most of her peers, she at least had a few friends to talk to. She very happily went into explaining how to make a similar chocolate layer cake than the one served with desserts. Hermione and Ron filled Makoto in on some of the more intricate details of their adventures with Harry, while Harry himself sat blushing furiously. As one point Ginny, Ron's sister came over and added her details to the adventure she took place in. When the tables were cleared and everyone was to head off to do there own thing, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Makoto walked up to the head table to meet with Setsuna.

"Ok, our guest is waiting in the side room." Setsuna said leading the small group into the room off of the main hall. A large black scruffy dog sat looking at all those the entered.

Makoto and Harry both smiled and Makoto launched herself at the dog. "Uncle Sirius!" She yelled happily.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry watched as the dog grew into a tall man. Sirius smiled down at the tall girl. "It's good to finally see you again Makoto." 

Hermione's mouth dropped. "You mean, YOU are her uncle from England?"

Ron looked shocked. "No wonder why she couldn't stay with you."

Harry looked at the adults in the room. "What's going on?"

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!


	5. Dumbledore Explains It All and The Comin...

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. ^_^

Standard disclaimer applies. Any similarities to anyone, living or dead is probably on purpose. ^_~

Note: I do NOT like this chapter. It happened too fast…but I didn't feel like dragging everything that's in this chapter out for another three chapters. -_- gomen…

Chapter 5

Harry looked at the adults in the room. "What's going on?"

Sirius looked over his niece's shoulder and smiled at his godson. "Harry, I know this seems strange, but it's not at if we had a lot of time to talk about this sort of thing with all that's been happening around here. Makoto is my niece. My oldest sister married her father the same year I graduated from Hogwarts."

Makoto looked up at her uncle. "Uncle Sirius, I have to talk to you alone at some point. There's something I have to ask you."

Sirius just nodded.

Setsuna cleared her throat. "Now that you are all aware of Sirius and Makoto's relationship, I believe that whatever meeting we are going to have should take place. The children have a long day ahead of them tomorrow."

Dumbledore nodded. "Quite right. As Harry already knows, Sirius will be staying at Hogwarts in his Animagus form. We have gotten reports that Voldemort," At that a few people in the room shivered. "Has been recruiting supporters. Some of this support is coming from an alternative world than our own; who it seems has had its powerful leaders destroyed by mythical warriors from Japan. Now that there is no one to lead them, the stray servants of this alternate universe are looking to Voldemort as their leader. He has yet to open a gateway into this world, so his newest minions can be free, but he knows of a way to do this. These minions are demons. Most of them are not very powerful, but there will be a few that may cause us problems. I have enlisted the help of two of these mystical warriors from the east, and should we need help, they will come."

"So we're just supposed to sit back and wait for these…things to come attack the school?" McGonagall said worried.

"Professor McGonagall is right. Harry is in great danger. Shouldn't we be preparing for these creatures?" Hermione asked.

"Everything is quite alright. The senshi that Dumbledore asked for help will know when something is wrong, and they are able to teleport to anyplace they wish, and before you say anything Hermione, teleportation is not like aparation, so yes they will be able to teleport inside the school grounds." Setsuna said with a smile.

Dumbledore nodded. "If there are no more questions then I believe it is time for bed." No one spoke. "Then I will see you all bright and early in the morning. Good night." Dumbledore smiled and walked out of the room.

The small side room slowly emptied, and Harry was going to hang back to talk to Sirius when Hermione pulled on his arm. "Let them see each other tonight, Harry. He's not going anywhere, and Makoto hasn't seen him in a long time."

Harry smiled sadly and followed her out of the room.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about, Makoto?" Sirius asked sitting in a large cushioned chair.

Makoto sat across from him. "It's about Harry."

Sirius smiled. "I figured as much. What did you want to talk about?"

Makoto sat back. "At the end of the school year, I want him to come live with me."

Sirius just sat there blinking. "Do you think that wise?"

Makoto sighed. "He can't go back to his Aunt and Uncle, and as much as Ron's family loves him, they don't need that added responsibility of trying to protect him. If he comes to live with me, then he'll be protected. Not to mention, I get lonely at home just like he does. I just think it will do him some good to actually get out in the Muggle world and learn about that, just as much as he needs to learn about the wizarding world."

Sirius put his chin on his hands in thought. "I don't see why not. He would be under heavy protection while with you and your friends. Have you talked to him about it?"

Makoto shook her head. "I didn't want to get his hopes up if he weren't going to be given permission. If he wants, Ron and Hermione could stay as well. I don't think Ron would mind learning about Muggles and living in their world for a bit, and I think Hermione might like to stay in one place for the summer."

Sirius laughed. "You already convinced me. When you think the time is right, ask Harry and his friends about it. It makes it easier for me to come visit you both if you're under one roof anyway."

Makoto threw herself at her uncle and hugged him tight. "Thank you Uncle Sirius." She stood and smiled and then quickly ran out the door.

Harry was sitting in the common room, skimming though his Animagus book when Ron sat next to him. "Oi, Harry, want to play a game of chess?"

Harry looked up from his book and smiled. "Sure."

Ron stood and walked over to the board he had already set up. "So what do you think about all the stuff the professors talked about tonight. It seems strange to me that Setsuna would know about these senshi people and not McGonagall. Isn't she the deputy head mistress? You would think Dumbledore would have told her what was going on." Ron said moving a pawn.

Hermione walked over and sat next to him. "You must remember Ron, that Setsuna is the History of Magic professor. If anyone should know about mythical magical warriors, then it would be her."

Ron sighed. "I guess you're right Hermione." He studied the board and moved his knight.

Harry blinked. "Ron, are you alright?"

Ron looked up. "Sure I am mate, why do you ask?"

Hermione looked to the board. "Besides the fact that you said I was actually right about something…you also left your queen unguarded."

Ron looked down at the board and his eyes widened. "I guess I'm a bit distracted."

Harry looked at him. "Why are you distracted?"

At that Makoto walked through the door and came skipping over to them. "Hi guys. You all look so serious. What's wrong?"

Hermione smiled. "Oh nothing, Ron's not thinking lately."

Makoto giggled. "Well, in that case, Ron, would you like to play a game of chess with me?"

(this is NOT turning into Makoto/Ron…she's just trying to be friendly and find out what's wrong)

Ron nodded and the board set itself back up. Harry smiled as he slid over giving Makoto his spot in front of the board.

The game was taking a long time. It wasn't that Makoto was doing well, but she had set up a very powerful defense against Ron's offensive moves. The candle on the table flickered slightly and a small figure formed. Makoto looked over and spotted this.

"Rei-chan, what brings you to my neck of the world." Makoto giggled.

Rei shook her head. "I'm just acting as an in between. Ami-chan needs to talk to you." With that the image flickered and Ami's petite figure now made up the flame. "Mako-chan, it is good to see you."

Makoto smiled. "Like wise Ames. Oh, I'd like you to meet my friends. Ami this is Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Guys this is Ami Mizuno, resident genius. So Ami-chan, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Ami looked a bit nervous then started speaking Japanese. "Mako, it seems that a small volcano that was once thought dormant is now active again. Rei seems to think there is a lot of negative energy coming from inside of it. If that's the case, it looks like the portal to the Negaverse has been opened, but as of yet, nothing is coming our way. It looks to be headed in your direction."

Makoto cursed in three different languages, one happened to be English and caused the three other occupants at the table to stare at Makoto. Makoto looked at Ami and started speaking in Japanese very quickly. "When did it happen? How powerful is the negative energy? How long before we get attacked?"

Ami smiled. "There's the Mako-chan I know. It happened about three hours ago. It took that long for my computer to pin point what it was. The scanner hasn't picked up any negative activity, but Rei can feel it. I don't think anything has the power to travel the distance needed to get to you, but Rei can feel stronger beings coming out from the depths. My scanners have only just now started picking up the energy. I would say that you have a few days before anything powerful enough to survive the trip will get to you. We'll try to stop as many of the youma's as we can from this end, and attempt to seal the gate again. If Jupiter and Pluto need help, call on us and we'll figure out what we should do next. We can't leave Japan totally unguarded, but one or two of us may be able to come help."

Makoto sighed and nodded. "I'll go talk to Setsuna." She said in English.

Ami nodded. She glanced over at the chessboard, smiled and called out a command. Then the flame went back to its original shape. Ron looked at the board and to his horror, in just one single move, his queen was taken, and it opened him up for checkmate.

Makoto smiled. "Sorry about that. She's the chess champion of Japan." She looked at Harry and Hermione. "I need a favor from the two of you." They both nodded.

"Hermione, I need you to go and put the pillows on my bed under my blankets so it looks like I'm sleeping there. I have it under good authority that the house elves are watching for empty beds. Harry, I need to borrow you're invisibility cloak. I'll have it back to you by morning, but I need to see both the headmaster and Setsuna, and I will be unable to do so because of the extra watch that will be out since Dumbledore told the professors about the coming danger." Hermione looked reluctant to go. "Listen, if I get permission from Setsuna, I will tell you all you want to know, but for now, please, I need to do this alone."

Harry nodded as did Hermione and both walked in opposite directions. Makoto looked at Ron. "Ron, I know you feel that something is wrong. All I can tell you is that the people I talked to today, are in Japan, and are monitoring Negative energy. I was just told that the seal between the universes was broken."

Ron looked surprised. "Why are you telling me?"

Makoto smiled. "Because I can't be with Harry all the time if something happens. You also have a knack for getting into trouble with him, but for some reason you're able to feel this alternative universes negative energy. That is very helpful to me, and to Harry. That's why you're feeling strange." She pulled something from her robes. It looked to be a small marble. "I'm going to let you borrow this for the next couple of days. It's a spirit gem, blessed by a Shinto priestess. It will strengthen your reception of these negative energies and will alert you to stronger currents of negative energy. If you start to doubt what you feel, look to the gem. As it is right now, it is black, but it is starting to get lighter in color. When it turns white it means that there is a strong concentration of negative energy somewhere close to you. If that happens I need you to get Harry away from where ever you happen to be. I understand you'll want to help fight, and I'm not telling you to run away. But I need you to get out of the way, fight from a distance, and when the senshi get there…don't interfere. It will be a lot harder for them to fight the demons if you happen to be captured. Promise me that you'll do that." Makoto pleaded.

Ron nodded. "I will, but how do you know all of this?"

Makoto smiled. "All in do time, Ron. If Setsuna gives me permission, you'll know by tomorrow night."

Harry ran back down the stairs and saw Makoto standing talking to both Ron and Hermione. He ran over to them and handed Makoto the cloak. "Here, I thought you may need this. It's already activated." He handed over the Marauder's Map.

Makoto smiled. "Thank you Harry." She looked around before throwing the cloak around her. "I'll be back in a few hours. Don't wait up."

Harry and his friends had waited up though. They were too worried about their ecomancer friend, and wanted to make sure she was all right. At three in the morning, the Fat Lady's portrait opened, but no one came in. Hermione looked around but saw nothing. "Makoto?" She asked softly.

A shimmering cloak flashed before them, revealing the tall brunet. "So much for not waiting up." She giggled. 

She handed the cloak and map to Harry, who drew his wand and waved it over the map saying, "mischief managed."

Makoto was led over to one of the long sofas, which happened to be across from a single cushioned chair. She figured that she was being kindly interrogated, so she chose the single chair and watched amused as Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat across from her.

Harry looked at his hands before speaking. "What are these things that are coming for me?"

Makoto sighed and leaned back. "The closest thing I could think to compare them to, would be demons. They have no will of their own, and live to fulfill their master's dreams and wishes. Some of them, are nothing more then spirits, that will possess any number of things, from human, to animal, to common house hold objects."

"You mean, we might have to fight against some of our own friends?" Ron asked.

Makoto shook her head. "That is what I went to talk to Dumbledore about tonight. He is going to strengthen the wards around the castle, and put some extra spells up that will cause those particular demons to get sucked into the wards, strengthening it."

"What do the other demons look like?" Hermione asked.

"They can look like anything really. Most will look almost human, but will have odd colored skin, wings, or tails. The spirit type ones may however possess something or someone before it reaches the grounds. If that's the case, it could look like anything or anybody." Makoto explained.

Harry looked into her eyes. "How do you know all this?"

Makoto looked down. "I…can't tell you that right now. Setsuna said it wasn't time."

Well…that's it for this chapter. As I said…I don't like it. I thought it went too fast…and had too much information to digest in one sitting. The next chapter is going to be mainly Draco trying to mess Makoto up in Potions…and a few odds and ends before the first youma battle.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!

PS: In the next chapter I will hold a contest, and have probably 3 different polls that you all can vote on. ^_^!


	6. Independant Study and History of Magic's...

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. ^_^

Standard disclaimer applies. And I apologize now for "happy" Snape. He's just…um…well, he's actually happy that someone is so good at potions. It's not going to turn into a big Makoto/Snape thing…if anything, Snape would want her as an apprentice.

Note: This chapter has very little Harry and Co. until the end. It is focusing mainly on an Independent Study Potions class, and the horror that comes from making Makoto mad and being around a lot of volatile chemicals and ingredients.

Chapter 6

Makoto walked quietly down to the dungeons. She enjoyed her first class, because it was usually only her being taught by Snape. He was never as cold when he was alone with her. It was almost as if he was looking at a potential apprentice, and now that Makoto couldn't go back to school, she might take him up on the offer if he ever asked. She walked in, yawning. She had gotten very little sleep that night, with having the meeting with Dumbledore and Setsuna, and then the interrogation by the Gryffindor trio about her knowledge into the situation at hand. She was looking forward to relaxing with a bit of cooking, or brewing. Though, when she walked in, she stopped dead in her tracks. Draco Malfoy sat at his usual table; cauldron out and book open to a potion.

"Hello Kino. You look like crap." Draco laughed.

Makoto ignored him and set up her own supplies at a front table. She went back and knocked on the office door.

"Yes, hold on." Said a gruff voice. Snape opened the door and spotted Makoto, then looked and saw Draco not far from where she stood. "Mr. Malfoy, I hope you have a very good reason to be here so early."

Draco smiled. "Professor, since I don't have any classes this period, I was hoping that I could get private tutoring like Kino here."

Snape closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "Mr. Malfoy, I hope you are aware that Miss Kino is at a higher level in potions then you are."

Draco snorted softly. "I'm the top potions student in this school, Professor. I can accomplish any task you set before me."

Snape looked to Makoto who just shrugged. "It's your class Professor Snape. I just came in to see if you had any potions that you needed me to work on."

Snape smirked. "Well, this is convenient then. Dumbledore asked me to come up with a protection potion that had certain qualities to it. You both can help me with them." He waved them off, winking quickly at Makoto.

Makoto laughed. Snape really wasn't that bad. He just had a one-track mind. He loved nothing but potions. If you were good with them, he liked you, if you weren't, well lets just say that Harry Potter was proof of how he acted if you weren't.

Makoto looked over to Draco, who seemed to be glaring a hole through her.

Snape walked up and put a large pile of items on his desk. "The two of you will work separately to come up with a potion with these qualifications. It must have a mild protection element. It must be liquid in form. It must have immunity or protection against the elements, and it must have protection against illusions. You both have two hours to complete the basic assignment. I can refine what ever you create into something manageable. Now begin." Snape walked back into his office and shut the door.

Draco and Makoto both started for the desk. Draco picked up a bunch of random bags and a large pile of fennel and nettle. Makoto hoped that nothing she needed was in his pile. She knew he only took all of the nettle and fennel because of its protection properties, but at the moment she wasn't thinking about only herbs. She looked through and picked up: common rue a plant of protection, powered copper which also helped with protection, a small piece of Zircon for protection, a small piece of Quartz to see through illusions, a laurel leaf for protection against lightning, a small fire opal to protect against fire, a small piece of Malachite for influence over water, a very small flake of sapphire for influence over air, sodium to help bind the metals, and the last thing she wanted wasn't on the table. She put her items on her table and walked into the back. This is something she knew Snape wouldn't have normally put out on the table. When adding animal parts to a potion it was classified as a dark art, but only if used to strengthen your powers. She knocked on Snape's office door and started wringing her hands until it opened.

"What is it Miss Kino?" He said gruffly.

"Professor, I need something that isn't on the table." Makoto said quietly.

"What is it Miss Kino, I'm busy?" Snape said looking back at the fireplace in his office.

"I need Gnome's blood, sir." Makoto said sheepishly.

Snape looked at the girl in front of him. He looked back to the fireplace and then nodded. "I'll be right out with it." He then went back in his office and shut the door.

"You know, Kino. That has got to be the sorriest looking pile of ingredients I've seen in a long time. Most of them won't even combine correctly together." Draco said mixing whatever was in his cauldron.

"They will Malfoy. I don't have the last ingredient I need." Makoto said sitting and separating the powders and crystals. She made sure not to directly touch the sodium.

Draco walked over and took the glass beaker that held the sodium. "What's this, Kino?"

Makoto smiled. "You know Malfoy, there are some good things about Muggle schools. You learn all about different metals and elements. That is sodium, I'm using it to help combine the other metals."

Draco looked at the beaker, then at his cauldron, then poured some in.

Snape heard a loud explosion and cursed to himself as he thought about all the things on the table that could have done that. He walked in to the room to see Makoto under a table and Draco knocked against the wall. Makoto stood up and shook her head taking a beaker and putting it back on her table.

"Miss Kino, explain." Snape said looking between her and Draco.

Makoto smiled while sitting down once more. "Malfoy has just learned that Sodium and water don't mix."

Snape looked to the boy. He was slowly starting to turn purple. "I guess whatever he mixed together didn't agree with the sodium then." He walked to the door and opened it. "You two, come here and take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing." He spoke to two 7th year Slytherins just standing around.

The two walked in and grabbed Malfoy. They glared at Makoto and walked out.

"Miss Kino, I do hope I won't have to send YOU to the hospital wing." He scowled.

Makoto smiled. "No sir, that's why I wanted the Gnome's Blood. It'll add protection from earth, as well as counteract the sodium."

"Very well." He handed her a small container filled with a blue green liquid. "What have you gathered together?"

So Makoto explained to him, that besides a normal protection potion base, she added immunities to fire, lighting, and earth. She told him that it wouldn't be good to be immune to every element, because then you couldn't use certain ones in spells, so the user was able to control water and air for a short amount of time. Long enough to use a spell to put out a fire, or a spell to levitate something, as that required air. The final piece of the complex potion puzzle would make people aware of illusions, but wouldn't prevent them, as illusions sometimes gave clues to how a person was feeling, what a person was seeing, or indications or what a person could be thinking. Snape stayed quiet for a long time after the explanation.

"Miss Kino, how do you know all of this? I can understand being able to measure properly, and mix ingredients, but this falls under very complex potion making. Most of these elements that you plan on using can't be found in the schools books. Hell, some of the elements like the Gnome's Blood and the reaction it has with sodium isn't even in the restricted section of the library. How do you know all of this?" Snape asked sternly.

Makoto looked down. "I'm…I'm not sure. It's like when I cook, I'm able to take random ingredients and create a meal. I know exactly what it will smell and taste like. As soon as I walked into this potions room, I felt that again. I knew that if I added Daffodil and basil together I would have a weak poison cure. It's been like that since I've been here. All these ingredients that I don't even know where I would have heard of them have just seems to pop up in my mind."

A voice made them look up. "That's because you're an ecomancer."

Snape nodded to Dumbledore. Makoto stood and bowed politely before sitting down again.

"Makoto, to explain, you are getting messages from the plants used in potions. Though they may be dead and dried, the information they hold is still there, inside of them, and you are subconsciously picking up on it. The plants and herbs have known this information for generations, so even potions that don't involve all plant life, like the one you've created, are implanted in a plants "memory" in order to remember what was in a potion, and how much to use. I'm guessing it works with the grains and vegetables you use to cook with. Many ecomancers work with potions just for this reason. It's not something they can control. The potion you made up, really isn't a new potion. I was talking to Professor Snape when you asked for the Gnome's Blood, and knowing what you were using it for, I looked back in a few books of my own. The potion was first made in the year 1274, by a witch named Kara Meteora. After her death, no one was able to recreate this potion, at least, no one until now."

Makoto blushed. "If that's the case, then would it be easier not to take potions anymore. I have a slight advantage."

Snape turned to her. "Do you realize what you can do for the wizarding world? So many potions have been lost over time. You can recreate them. That's a wonderful gift."

Makoto blushed more.

"Makoto, I want you to be my apprentice." Snape said calmly.

Makoto smiled. "If I agree, I still get to leave during the summer correct?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Oh course you will. Harry needs to learn about the muggle world."

Makoto grumbled. "You would know what I talked to my Uncle about."

Snape smirked. "I'll tell you what. I'll agree to letting you off the hook during the summer, but you have to do something about Potter's potions grade."

Makoto smiled and nodded. She was speechless. It took her going into a world that she had only been told about by her mother to find a place that she was in a sense, normal. Granted she wasn't a witch, and never would be one, but she was a Squib, a Squib that happened to help save the world more times then any of these people knew about.

Draco sat in a hospital bed. Madam Pomfrey had just given him another potion to clean his skin. Basically all it did was make skin cells grow faster, meaning the bright purple he had been when he first entered, was now a pale lilac. He tried not to scratch his dry skin, because that only made it worse. When he got out of here, his first stop was a very hot bath with tons of bath oil, and then he would get his revenge on a certain brunet named Makoto Kino.

Makoto was finishing up for the day. Her first week was over, and everything was still somewhat peaceful at the castle. Now all she had left to do was sit through a class with Setsuna, and then a class with Hagrid, and she would be free for two and a half days. The morning spent talking to Snape and Dumbledore about how Ecomancy could be used in potions was educational to say the least. She headed up to the second floor, and the new room that History of Magic was in, at least for this year. She hoped that Setsuna was a good teacher, but she knew she would be. Setsuna had seen it all, from the downfall of the Moon Kingdom, until she would be relieved of her duties after Crystal Tokyo was well under way. Makoto walked in and took a seat next to Hermione, who was too busy arguing with Ron to notice she had arrived.

Harry looked over and spotted Makoto. "Hello Makoto." He said with a smile.

"Hi Harry. How was your morning?" Makoto said smiling back.

Ron stopped arguing with Hermione. "Oh it was great. We heard from some of the Slytherins that Malfoy was sent to the hospital wing because he turned himself purple. I would really love to see that."

Makoto laughed. "Did they happen to mention that it happened because he started adding things to a potion that he didn't know what they were?"

Hermione turned to look at her. "Malfoy didn't know something about a potion?"

Makoto blushed slightly. "Well, you see, I was making a complex potion, and Malfoy thought he could make one as well."

Ron's eyes grew wide. "You were there?! Tell me everything."

Makoto fidgeted and luckily was interrupted when Setsuna walked in.

"Hello class. I've finally had a chance to go over the lessons that Professor Binns was going to teach this year, and I have decided to throw out his lesson plan. You all need to know more then Goblin revolts, so in just two semesters, I will teach you as much as I can about the origin of magic." Setsuna said sitting on top of her desk, instead of standing or sitting in the chair.

Makoto's eyes went wide. She was going to teach them all about the Silver Millennium. She hadn't even told the senshi anything to remind them of it. Makoto was about to learn about her past, about everyone's past, and she would be the only one. Setsuna looked at her and nodded before opening up a book.

"You will want to take notes. I know that you all will be entranced by the story I'm about to tell, but this is all information that will be on your O.W.L.s." Setsuna waited as everyone but Makoto pulled out parchment and ink. "Now, long ago, almost 4 millenniums, a vast empire was built on the surface of the moon to honor the Goddesses Artemis and Diana. Later the people learned that these two were one and the same, but that came much later. Anyway, because of this temple on the moon, the other gods grew jealous and wanted temples over the planets they ruled. Thus the Gold Millennium was created. The people at these temples were given the ability to live on these other planets, as well as to create civilization there. Now, over a thousand years go by, and the people of earth start to forget all about the mighty gods. They start to believe in other deities causing their powers to diminish. It was decided to make the temples in space, kingdoms. Each God and Goddess would have a child, to pass all of their remaining power to. The child would be immortal, but wouldn't have the full power of a God. Kronos had a child with Persephone, Hades wife, a child that would watch over time itself. This child would become queen of the planet Pluto. Artemis, who was still pure at that time, and wanted to remain that way, created a woman out of clay. The woman was pregnant. The woman became Queen of the Moon and was able to wield Artemis' power until the child she bore became of age. Hermes had a child with the Muse of Knowledge; the child was made Princess of Mercury, of knowledge and of ice. Ares had a child with Athena; the child was made princess of Mars, of fire, and of visions. Aphrodite had a child with Hephaistos, her husband; the child was made princess of Venus, of love, and of metal. Zeus had a child with Demeter; the child was made princess of Jupiter, of storms, protection, and nature. Kronos had another child, this time with Rheia; the child became the princess of Saturn, of Death, Destruction, Rebirth, and Healing. Poseidon had a child with the sea nymph, Thoosa; the child was made princess of Neptune, of oceans, and water. Gaia and one of the brothers of Wind had a child; the child was made princess of Uranus, of earth, and wind. I will tell you, that none of these couples were together, in anyway. The gods created a child, and embedded them with their powers. These children were raised by those in the temples. When time came for them to defend the new system, they called on the powers within themselves to transform into warriors with great power. When the Moon's princess was of age, a ball was held, unfortunately, the Gods of earth that I mentioned were not the only ones to pass on their powers. The Gods that didn't have kingdoms in space became bitter and envious. They pooled all their powers together creating two beings, the being Queen Metalia, and the being known as Chaos. Chaos choose to stay on earth, and its evil was contained inside of people, where it would live until a time in which it thought it could control and conquer. Metalia however, started attacking the Moon Kingdom and all its inhabitants. With the help of the first evil witch, a sorceress by the name of Beryl, Metalia disrupted the powers of the solar system enough to cause the Moon's Queen to use what was left of her power, and a crystal that enhanced it, to send all those present into the future that you all know now as the present. The senshi you have heard Professor Dumbledore speak of, are these warriors." Setsuna finished and sat back waiting for questions. Hermione raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"What does that have to do with the origin of magic?" Hermione said still writing down notes.

Setsuna smiled. "The powers granted to the worshipers of the temples were passed down from generation to generation, refined, and reworked. In the present time, most of the power you all draw from gets amplified by your wands, in the form of charms, hexes and so on. Potions are different because even Muggles have been known to make home remedy potions, though they don't have most ingredients readily available, as Professor Snape says, it's a skill. It's not something the everyone can do." Setsuna said. Ron actually raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron looked a little disbelieving. "You mean to tell me, that my ancestors lived on other planets?"

Setsuna nodded. "Though all people originated from earth, many of your ancestors probably grew up never knowing their home planet. There is a potion, though its very old, that would be able to tell you what planet's temple you're ancestors worshipped at. I'm sure Professor Snape's new apprentice would be happy to make up a batch of the potion for the class. 

"Since when did Snape get an apprentice?" Asked someone from the back.

Setsuna smiled. "Since about two hours ago, I believe. Isn't that right Makoto?"

Makoto sunk down in her chair. Everyone was looking at her with mixed reactions.

"So what do you say Makoto? Will you make the potion for everyone? I'm sure you'd like to know about your class mates as much as they would like to know about themselves." Setsuna said.

Makoto just nodded, trying to crouch further into her seat. Hermione was looking back and forth between Makoto and Setsuna. 'The way she worded that,' Hermione thought. 'That makes it seem as if Makoto wouldn't want to know about herself, only about the others in class. Perhaps I'm reading too much into this, though Makoto has been keeping secrets.'

"Well class, our time is up. I will see you all next class, and Mako-chan will have that potion for you all."

Hermione started packing up her books. 'Setsuna just said something again. She acts as if she knows what she is already. Well, perhaps she does, she knows about the potion, so she's probably already taken it.'

"Come on Hermione, we'll be late." Makoto said smiling.

While walking out to Hagrid's hut, Ron kept looking around. He put his hand into his robes and pulled it back out quickly. The orb was warm to the touch. Pulling it out he saw that it was a blinding white. "Makoto…" He said nervously. He held up the orb.

Makoto's eyes widened and she yelled to the crowd pushing outside. "EVERYONE! INSIDE! THERE'S A DEMON OUT HERE!"

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!

I want to apologize for any grammar and spelling, as its 230 in the morning, I'm tired, but I want to get this posted so I have the poll results. I hope I didn't confuse any of you with how I did the origin of how the senshi got their powers. I do want to say that I did not necessarily mean that those particular gods had sex with each other, as most of them are family members…but that never really stopped the gods before. Hehehe… Anyway, if you need to me clarify anything, just let me know and I'll e-mail you information. Other then that, the next chapter will have our first youma battle, Makoto's secret, well one of them will be revealed, but will that change how her three new friends treat her? I'll also have another meeting with the centaur, and some possible Draco revenge. It'll depend on how long it seems to be getting. Also…I hope you all noticed that I made Setsuna and Hotaru sisters. To tell you the truth, I wasn't planning on it, but from the information I found on Gods…it just happened that way.

Ok…for all you happy reviewers…here's the contest.

I hate making up names for enemies…so…the three winners of the contest will be able to create themselves as a youma. You have creative license of this, meaning you choose what you look like, and everything. The only thing you don't choose will be your name…because I'm going to use your Pen Name, or whatever name you sign your reviews with. So here are the questions:

1. From the first Harry Potter **BOOK,** what are **ALL** of the safety precautions used to protect the stone, and who supplied them?

2. In the Sailor Moon episode titled _Jupiter Comes Thundering In_, what does Makoto order from the "waitress"?

So…the first three to answer both questions correctly will be the winners. If after a week I don't have three people, I will take whoever has the most correct information… This means that for those of you that don't sign in to review, please leave your e-mail address so I can contact you if you win.

And for the polls:

Poll 1. Besides Usagi, Mamoru, Rei, and Minako, what **TWO** senshi should go to the school to help Makoto and Setsuna battle? (Note: they will NOT be staying at the school, they will only be going back and forth to help fight.)

Poll 2. Should I have Voldi die at the end of the story, or should I keep him alive for the planned sequel?

Poll 3. Should I make Draco a Death Eater? 

Poll 4. I don't want to make Makoto seem Mary-Sueish…so I'm leaving it up to all of you…Should Makoto be the outer senshi princess, should she be the mysterious senshi from the center planet, or should she just be a normal senshi?

(Plot twists will develop depending on your answers.)


	7. Demons and Magic

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. ^_^

Standard disclaimer applies that I don't own any of the characters portrayed here. I just use them for my own evil intentions, though I always return them to their rightful owner…and usually in one piece.

Note: First Youma is named…Koosei!

Chapter 7

While walking out to Hagrid's hut, Ron kept looking around. He put his hand into his robes and pulled it back out quickly. The orb was warm to the touch. Pulling it out he saw that it was a blinding white. "Makoto…" He said nervously. He held up the orb.

Makoto's eyes widened and she yelled to the crowd pushing outside. "EVERYONE! INSIDE! THERE'S A DEMON OUT HERE!"

Ron grabbed a hold of the back of Harry's robes and started pulling him back inside the castle. Hermione looked between Ron and Makoto before helping Ron pull Harry away.

Makoto was trying to feel the negative energy and pinpoint the youma.

"Any luck?" Setsuna said walking up behind her.

Makoto shook her head. "I can't see anything, and the energy I feel is really weak, so it's probably not even transformed yet, just sitting and waiting."

"Should we call Mercury to scan for us?" Setsuna asked seriously.

Makoto shook her head once more. "We don't want to call on the others to help unless we have to. Mercury is needed in Japan to help figure out how to close the dimensional rip. Can you see anything that I'm missing?"

Setsuna didn't answer.

Makoto sighed. "You know exactly what I'm supposed to be looking for and can't tell me."

Setsuna nodded. "It is not my place to disclose information about the future, even in times like this."

Makoto walked a little away from the castle and jumped back as she saw a soda can start to roll faster and faster toward the castle. "I guess that's what I'm looking for."

"We have to go out there. Makoto's still out there and we have to help her." Harry said trying to break free of Ron's grasp.

"Hold on mate, you remember that Makoto said not to get in the middle of things." Ron said still holding tight to Harry.

Hermione nodded. "Plus it would be good to get an idea of just how powerful these demons coming after you are. It's always a good idea to be prepared."

Harry stopped struggling. Ron slowly let him go and the three of them slowly opened the door and stood just outside of it in order to watch.

Makoto saw a few of the teacher's come out of the castle. She backed up still watching the soda can suspiciously.

"Miss Kino, we have heard there was a demon out here." Dumbledore said looking around.

Makoto nodded. "I think it's in the can there, but I can't be sure. Um…professor? Do you think you could ward the windows so the students can't look out here? It probably wouldn't be a good idea for them to see Setsuna or I transform yet."

Dumbledore nodded. "Too right, Miss Kino." He turned to the castle and raised his wand. "Occaecoare * Luminarearis **!"

Makoto smiled. "Thank you." She looked at Pluto who nodded. "Then I guess it's time." She pulled out what looked to be a very ornate pen and held it in the air. "Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

Setsuna also took out an ornate pen and held it in the air. "Pluto Planet Power, Make-Up!"

Setsuna and Makoto were both covered in a column of pure energy. When the light dispersed Makoto and Setsuna were no longer dressed in robes, but in their senshi fuka. The white body suits shone bright and the skirts left little to imagine.

Jupiter looked at the soda can and was about to blast it when it too started to glow and change. It soon stood, just as tall as the professors with what looked to be human legs and arms coming from a huge soda can, complete with a straw. The blue face on the can smiled at them.

"Where is the boy?" It said.

The teachers stood in a line and pointed their wands at the can.

It looked at them. "You think you can destroy Koosei with pieces of wood?" Koosei laughed.

Jupiter looked at Pluto and shrugged. "It's a lesser demon, but I still don't know if the professors can handle it."

Pluto nodded. "It is best for them to learn that they can not help us now, then when the youma is even stronger. Let them at least try."

Jupiter only nodded.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared open mouth at which they thought was their HoM professor and fellow student. Harry looked at the two senshi. "This it the protection Hagrid was talking about, the reincarnations of the princesses that were in my book. Setsuna and Makoto are two of the founders of magic."

Hermione looked at Harry. "That's why Makoto seemed to know what was going on, and why she is an ecomancer."

Ron took out the orb Makoto had given him. It was very hot and a blinding white in color. "I don't like the looks of this."

Jupiter looked back toward the castle and froze. "Shit…"

Pluto looked at the emerald clad senshi. "What is the matter Jupiter?"

Jupiter tilted her head in the direction of the castle. Pluto turned her head to look. "I see what you mean. I guess it would be wise to talk to them tonight."

Jupiter sighed. "I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do." She looked to the professors who were busy throwing charms, hexes, and curses at the human sized aluminum can. "They aren't even making a dent in that tin can. How can that be?"

Pluto turned from the castle and looked at the mass of teachers. "They should have done some damage to it by now."

"Enough of this. Koosei grows tired of wasting time. My master needs the boy." The can lifted it's arms and when it brought them down again, a spray of soda came from the straw soaking all of the professors. Though the soda was anything but ordinary. It appeared to make them stick to one another and caused nothing but trouble.

Jupiter cracked her knuckles. "Looks like it's our turn."

Pluto nodded once. "Agreed."

Jupiter ran over to Koosei. "Hey, you tin can, pick on someone your own size! Sparkling Wide Pressure!" The ball of electricity hit Koosei head on but did nothing. "Crap, it's protected."

"That's right brat, Koosei was given great protection power from its master." Koosei said as it prepared to spray Jupiter with soda.

"Enough of this. Dead Scream." Pluto's calm voice sounded. The attack did nothing.

"Koosei said it was protected. You stupid brats can do nothing to Koosei." The can said smiling and dancing about.

Jupiter looked at Pluto worried. "This is really bad. If this is just a lesser demon, why isn't anything working?"

Pluto too looked a bit worried. "Let us try attacking together."

Makoto nodded. "Jupiter Oak…"

"Dead…"

"Evolution!"

"Scream."

Again the attacks went out though combined and strengthened this time. Still nothing seemed to happen.

Jupiter looked to Pluto. "I'm going to have to call someone to help." She opened the communicator on her wrist and hit two buttons. "This is Jupiter. Pluto and I need your help." She quickly shut the communicator and continued looking at Koosei.

Koosei was looking around for the person its master had described. "There…there is the boy Master wants." The can, although large and strange in appearance had great speed and reached Harry and the others quickly.

Jupiter looked up amazed at the speed at which the can moved, but was frightened to see the can already holding Harry. "HARRY!" She screamed. She didn't notice the sudden appearance of two more people.

"Pluto, what's going on?" Uranus said her Space Sword already out ready to use.

"Yes, when Jupiter called on us it seemed urgent." Neptune said her Deep Aqua Mirror held delicately in her hands.

Pluto sighed. "Our powers alone are not enough to get past what ever new defense these youma have."

The three outer senshi watched at Jupiter started to use physical attacks on Koosei.

"I'm afraid it is time to awaken Princess Makoto. It might give her the advantage over the youma." Pluto said sadly.

Uranus and Neptune looked shocked. Uranus' eyes grew narrow. "We promised ourselves that besides Koneko none of the other inners would get their full memories back, least of all Koto-chan. To make her go back to what she was would destroy who she is now."

Neptune nodded. "We promised Serenity that if anything Princess Makoto would never be reawakened fully. She was unstable then, and we can't be sure that she would understand the changes that she would have to make for herself. Zeus should never have had a child that had to take on his powers."

Pluto looked over to where Makoto was now being thrown around like a rag doll. "We don't have much time, but look for yourself. Even now, with most of her memories hidden from her, she's still the one that sacrifices herself for any of us. The least we could do is give her the memories behind that, and the power to do something besides die for the cause of greater good. She deserves that much from us."

Jupiter ran over to Koosei and jump kicked the side of the can. "Let go of Harry Nega-trash."

Koosei dropped Harry and started rubbing its side. "You kicked Koosei. You must die now."

"I've heard that a lot…and look I'm still here." Jupiter said getting into a defensive stance. She yelled over her shoulder. "Ron, Hermione, get Harry the hell out of here."

Ron and Hermione nodded and started dragging Harry away.

Harry was trying to fight back. He had never run from any challenge he had been through. "I want to stay and help you."

Jupiter quickly looked back. "Harry…just go!" It was looking back at him that was her mistake. Koosei grabbed her arm and spun her into the wall of the castle.

"MAKOTO!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione yelled.

"We have to do this now." Pluto said sternly.

Uranus and Neptune nodded in defeat. The three of them took out their henshin pens and pointed them at Jupiter. Uranus grumbled. "I just want you to know I'm doing this against my better judgement."

Pluto smiled. "Noted…now, let us begin. Pluto Planet Power."

"Neptune Planet Power."

Uranus stood there before being elbowed by Neptune. "Oh alright. Uranus Planet Power."

Three beams of energy shot out towards Makoto. When she was hit she pulsed with energy.

Jupiter's eyes glazed over as her memories were returned to her. Slowly the green on her fuka became a darker emerald and the pink became almost red. Her tiara turned into a chain that held a small oval emerald. Her eyes opened slowly, and tears started running down her face. "No."

Koosei was about to throw her into the wall again but before that could happen Jupiter formed a large lightning bolt in her hand and used it as a knife, stabbing Koosei in what would be its forehead. The electricity in the lightning started sparking and exploded, leaving nothing left of the youma tin can.

Jupiter looked up at the other three senshi. "How could you?" She took off running into the Forbidden Forest.

Pluto turned to Neptune and Uranus. "Follow her, I'll explain things here."

The two nodded before running off after their friend.

Pluto started to sparkle and her robes were back on her body. Three students ran over to her and the teaching staff looked to her for an explanation. Setsuna sighed before speaking. "Let us talk inside."

Once inside a small sitting room off of the main hall of the school, and everyone was seated comfortably, Setsuna placed her hands in her lap. "For those of you that did not know, Makoto and I are Sailor Pluto and Jupiter. Meaning we are also the reincarnation of the princesses from the Silver Millennium.

"When the Silver Millennium collapsed, only Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and myself retained the knowledge of our true pasts after we got our powers back. It was only after the ginzuishou was reformed that Sailor Moon got her full memories back and became Princess Serenity once more. The other four senshi remanded clueless to their true past, and it was to stay that way. The senshi had no need to get involved with the war you are having involving Voldemort. Though taking into account the present facts of Makoto's family life, it was hard for things not to go as they are going.

"What Uranus, Neptune, and I did was give Makoto back her full memories. Doing this let her tap into the power she has as Princess Makoto, though I had to break my promise to Queen Serenity to save her."

Hermione cleared her throat. "What's so wrong with Makoto having all of these memories?"

Setsuna sighed as she knew that question would come up. "It's because of who Makoto's true father is. You remember that the Princess of Jupiter was both Zeus' and Demeter's child. Because of this, Princess Makoto feels that her father would have wanted her to protect the kingdoms. Even though all the Gods and Goddesses ruled over their own elements, feelings, or whatever else was to be ruled over, they all still looked to Zeus to settle disputes or to band them together in times of need. Makoto feels the need to take that one step farther and protect all those around her.

"In our first life, Princess Makoto took it upon herself to protect the 9 kingdoms. Although the princesses of Neptune and Uranus were stationed to watch the solar system and make sure it stayed safe, Makoto decided that not only would she watch and protect those two princesses, she would also go into other systems and try to establish peaceful treaties with the more intelligent beings. It is because of this that Makoto was never to get her full memories.

"In a show of peace, one such system granted Princess Makoto with a great gift of power. Although she was unable to see into the future, as that ability had been blocked from all but myself and the information I could let the princess of Mars see, she was given a stronger intuition and added onto her ecomancer abilities, she was opened up to empathy."

Harry tried to absorb all of the information. "I still don't understand why that should have been kept from Makoto."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "It seems that Makoto's overprotective quality will now become much stronger."

Setsuna nodded. "What it means is that before Makoto got her memories back she was willing to die to save her family and friends, now she is willing to die to protect the world. It is very likely that Makoto may feel the need to seek out Voldemort now, and destroy him before he has a chance of coming here himself."

Makoto ran far into the forest. She couldn't stop them, the pure emotions coming not only from the plants and animals, but from humans as well. As soon as her memories returned she could feel sympathy from Neptune, anger at Pluto from Uranus, and pity from Pluto. She never minded all the energy it took to attempt to protect the solar system, it was the empathy she couldn't handle.

She collapsed on a flat rock and slowly cried. The sound of hoof beats startled Makoto. She looked up to see the centaur Arina. "You cry child, why is that?"

Makoto looked into the centaur's eyes. "Look to Jupiter."

Arina did just that and drew in breath. "Jupiter is unclouded. His storm rages stronger and his heart beats brighter. The princess is awakened."

Makoto nodded. It was then that Arina say the chain across Makoto's forehead and the small oval emerald that dangled from it. "Princess!" Arina bowed low.

Makoto shook her head. "Please stop that. The centaurs should know that the princesses never liked formal situations."

Arina nodded. "That is understood." She looked up quickly. "It is time for me to depart, we are not alone. Farewell my lady, we shall meet again." She galloped away from the clearing just as Haruka and Michiru ran into it.

"Koto-chan, please listen to us." Michiru pleaded as she saw Makoto turn away from her.

"We didn't want to Koto-chan, you know if anyone would understand that we would. We never wanted you to remember." Haruka said putting her hand on Makoto's shoulder.

Makoto sighed. "It was inevitable though. Not truly an outer senshi, and shunned from the inner because of the power and need of protection that was given to me by my father, I always stood alone in my thoughts. If it weren't for the two of you I would have had a sad existence back then. But things have changed. Although I still feel the need to protect, I was able to make friends with all of you and I know that my fierceness won't frighten you or them away. I truly did not want to get all my power back. I could do without the empathy. Your rage, fear, and sympathy are enlightening though."

Michiru was speechless.

Haruka looked at her strangely. "That's it isn't it. The real reason you wanted to be a solitary senshi in the silver court. You can't control your empathy."

Makoto shook her head. "No I can't, and I don't know what I'm going to do about staying in the school."

Michiru smiled. "They can help you."

Haruka smiled. "That's right Koto-chan, they should be used to dealing with all types of powers, they could help you with this."

Makoto looked up, hope filling her eyes. "You think so?"

Haruka and Michiru nodded. Haruka squeezed her shoulder. "There's only one way to find out."

*To blind, hide, or make invisible

**Window, port of viewing

There you are…Chapter 7 done. You now know that Makoto, in the past, was the mysterious center senshi, but now she is just one of the team. She does have more powers now that she has her memories back, but nothing too seriously powerful. The large lightning bolt that she formed can either be thrown as a more powerful electric attack, or can be used as a sword at close range. She has a stronger intuition, which means that she can feel more compelled to do one thing instead of another. The last thing is empathy, which technically is what ecomancy is, just for plants and animals…but now she can understand, sense, and sometimes communicate with people through their feelings…though she has never mastered this power…and it often becomes a weakness for her.

Harry and company finally know about Makoto's secret and in the next chapter we see their reaction to it. Know now that only the professors and those three students know Makoto's true identity, at least for now.

In the next chapter we'll also see Draco trying to get revenge on Makoto and we'll skip to Halloween and the completion of the potion Makoto was told to make for Setsuna. It's one of those long brewing potions. 

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!


	8. Planets and Halloween Fun

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. ^_^

Standard disclaimer applies that I don't own any of the characters portrayed here. I just use them for my own evil intentions, though I always return them to their rightful owner…and usually in one piece.

Note: Second Youma is named…Peridot!

Chapter 8

Makoto slowly walked up the stairs to Gryffindor tower. As soon as she had gotten close to the school, emotions bombarded her, making her scream out and clutch at her head. Haruka pulled the pained princess back into the forest as Michiru searched for Setsuna and Dumbledore.

Snape, worried about his new apprentice went quickly to his office to get a potion that would help block Makoto from other's feelings until she learned some sort of control.

Now Makoto was just exhausted. Moments before she had wished Haruka and Michiru a safe journey back to Japan before she too decided she had had enough of the strategy meeting. Actually it was more like a starring contest between Setsuna and herself against the professors.

Walking to the Fat Ladies portrait, Makoto gave the password, and walked slowly into the common room. The fire was still lit and the only people sitting in front of it were Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Harry looked at Makoto worried. Her eyes were dulled and dark rings surrounded them.

"Makoto are you alright?"

Harry watched her try to smile, but it faded quickly as she fell into a chair across from him. She looked like she was fighting to stay awake.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." She said softly.

Harry turned to look at Ron who looked equally worried about their friend.

"Makoto, why didn't you tell us before?" Hermione asked quietly.

Makoto seemed to sigh. "You wouldn't have treated me the same. You see what people do when they realize exactly who Harry is. Imagine that."

Harry cringed. He did understand what unwanted attention was like.

"Knowing who I am, doesn't change anything about me. I am still the same person." Makoto said yawning.

Harry smiled. "You should go up to bed."

Makoto shook her head as her eyes continued to slide shut. "No…I'm…fine." Her eyes closed completely and her breathing deepened.

Harry looked to Hermione and Ron. "By now, Voldemort probably knows that the demon has failed. I wouldn't be surprised if he already knew about Makoto and Professor Setsuna."

Ron looked up at Harry. "You can't seriously think that he already knows."

Hermione nodded. "I've been thinking about that. If Voldemort has any spies on the grounds, or even near the grounds, they probably saw Makoto and the Professor transform, meaning they also saw Makoto get all her power back."

Ron looked at the sleeping Makoto. "Meaning she's as much a target now as Harry is."

A voice startled them. "Not only Makoto, but myself as well."

The three turned to find Setsuna standing behind them.

"Professor…" Hermione started.

Setsuna raised her hand. "It is just Setsuna. I am no teacher. I did not go to school to help children to learn. I just happen to be the Time Mistress."

Hermione nodded. "Setsuna, isn't it possible that the other princesses are to be targeted as well?"

Setsuna nodded. "Princess Serenity has always been a target for evil forces, because she has such great power. Though after defeating Chaos, she has been freed from that. The others have also been targeted, but again it was mainly the outer senshi specifically targeted because they have all of their power. It's like this. When a senshi has her memories, she becomes a small blip on evil's radar. As long as a senshi remains in the dark about her past, she will not show up. As the senshi with memories begin to remember more, and start using their powers more, they gain a higher energy aura, thus making the blip larger."

She pointed to a book on the table. "Imagine that the book is evil's radar."

She takes three Every Flavor Jelly Beans from the box in front of Ron. "These jelly beans represent the princesses of Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus."

She then grabs a chocolate frog card off the table and places it on the book. "This represents the princess of Saturn."

She then takes another jellybean, this time flattening it between her fingers before putting it on the book. "Hermione, if you would put a slow expanding spell on this for me."

Hermione nodded and pointed her wand at the flattened bean. It very slowly started to get larger.

Setsuna then took a pillow, ripped it at the seam and started to drop the cotton onto the book. "The cotton represents the princess of the Moon."

Harry tilted his head. "I'm going to guess that the growing jelly bean is Jupiter then."

Setsuna nodded. "Jupiter's power slowly gets larger, and unfortunately there is no end to it."

"You mean Makoto is more powerful then Serenity?" Hermione looked stunned.

Setsuna shook here head. "I didn't say that. This represents amount of power, not strength in it. While Serenity has a large covering of energy, it is also very thick, very solid. Hope and Light is very powerful and strong. Makoto on the other hand, although her powers grow, you see that it is not solid. The jellybean is broken into many smaller pieces. She is powerful because she is the only senshi that has been able to gain more powers. Though the combination of these powers makes her unstable because of the different competing energy signatures.

"The energy signatures right now look like tangled cooked spaghetti. There is no telling where one ends and one begins. Though, if she were to learn to straighten the energy signatures, so they resembles uncooked spaghetti…" She waved her hand over the expanding flattened jellybean, causing time to go back and make it whole again.

Ron's eyes when wide. "The jellybean is whole now."

Setsuna nodded. "Yes, and it is solid, yet is still grows."

Hermione looked at Setsuna. "You mean, Makoto could become this powerful."

Setsuna just looked at the bean. "Continue to watch."

The three students watched as the bean struggled to get larger. It started shaking violently before exploding.

Harry looked to the mess. "Somehow, I don't think that represents the senshi anymore."

The cotton, card, and other jellybeans had been absorbed into the growing bean.

Hermione brought her hand to her mouth.

Setsuna nodded. "You at first had started out asking about Voldemort. That is your answer. No one is supposed to have that much power. The body can not control it. I fear that Voldemort is looking to absorb Harry's power, and now Makoto's. If that happens…" She let her voice trail off.

Hermione looked up wildly. "Voldemort is at the breaking point of his power. If he gets anymore he's likely to burn out."

Setsuna nodded. "Because he was only muggle born, his power was very limited. A jellybean can only get so big before exploding."

Ron smiled. "That's great. He can destroy himself."

Setsuna looked sad. "It's not great. Whatever energy and power he's absorbed will also be gone...forever."

The weeks had gone by slowly for everyone. The potion Makoto was supposed to make for Setsuna's class would take until Halloween to complete because of its complexities. Everyone had been on alert, watching for any more demon attacks, yet all was quiet, even in Japan.

Harry was just starting to think that things had calmed down enough to where he wouldn't have to worry about attacks on him for a while. That is…until Halloween reared its head.

"Students, as we have discussed in class, the potion to tell what planet your ancestors worshipped under, is finally complete. As it is right before the Halloween Feast, I would like you all to come up one at a time, within your houses, take the eye dropper and put one drop of potion on your tongue. The symbol for the planet you were born to worship will appear on your forehead for about 30 seconds. I will record it and then tell you what it is. Please remember the planet as we will be using the information in class." Setsuna said as she sat on top of the desk.

"When you are done, you may go to dinner. First up will be Slytherin."

Malfoy walked up confidently followed by his two goons. "This better be the right potion Kino." Malfoy placed one drop on his tongue.

"Very good Mr. Malfoy, your ruling planet is Saturn." Setsuna said with a smile.

And so the Slytherins' went up one by one. The majority of the students were Pluto or Saturn, yet a few Uranus and Mars appeared as well.

Hufflepuff went next, showing a strong concentration or Jupiter and Uranus, though there were a few Venus and Mercury scattered as well.

Ravenclaw seemed to have only Mercury, Mars, and Neptune.

Gryffindor came away with Moon and Venus. Hermione was Mercury, and Ron was Mars though. The only one that had yet to go was Harry.

"Go on Harry, I want to know." Makoto said sitting next to Setsuna.

He smiled nervously and dropped potion onto his tongue. The green symbol of Jupiter appeared.

Setsuna nodded slowly. "I had a feeling that was the case."

Hermione looked at her strangely. "What do you mean Setsuna?"

Setsuna smiled. "Nothing to be concerned about. I believe it's time for the feast."

Makoto smiled at Harry. "Well, worship me."

Everyone started laughing hysterically.

Dinner went by quietly, well, if you can call the Weasley twins quiet. Fred and George had somehow charmed the silverware to have small bat wings. The pumpkin juice was green instead of orange because of a color-changing spell. The most creative work of art though had to be the cakes and pastries that screamed as you bit into them.

The night went quickly with much fun and partying late into the night.

Dumbledore stood from his chair and cleared his throat. "Another Halloween spent in Hogwarts. I hope you've all had a wonderful time, but it is getting late. You will all find a special surprise in you're dorms tonight, and with that I bid you sweet dreams."

The students cheered as they stood to leave the room.

Back in the tower, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Makoto were sipping Butterbeers left by the house elves. They had already discovered the small plastic cauldron full of candies left on each student's pillow.

"This was a nice surprise." Ron said opening a chocolate frog.

"It was nice to have fun for a change." Makoto said sipping at her bottle.

"I agree. Though I could have been using the time to study for my OWLs." Hermione said.

Harry cringed. "I'm not looking forward to those."

Makoto laughed. "You'll do fine. The only one you really have to worry about is Potions, and I'll tutor you."

"I wish I was able to make potions like you can." Ron said. "Mum would be so proud of me."

Makoto smiled. "It's not that hard really. I mean it's an advantage being an ecomancer, but really its not all that hard. Take the potion I made for Setsuna. It was a very basic potion; you just had to have a lot of patience in order to complete it. It was only two ingredients; they just had to brew continuously for a month. Then be exposed to the Harvest moon."

Ron rolled his eyes. "You're sounding like Hermione again."

Makoto laughed. "Sorry."

The group split up to go to sleep around 2 in the morning. Lavender had gotten a present from her mother almost a week before: a large green stone set in silver that hung on a clunky chain. It was said to be in the family for centuries, but Lavender thought it was gaudy and refused to wear it, so it sat hanging on the inside of the dorm room door.

That night, while everyone slept, the huge stone started to glow a strange green light.

In the boys' dorm, Ron's orb started turning a bright white and growing very hot, yet all went unnoticed in the dead of the night.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!

I hate to leave the chapter there, but I know the fight scene will take up a lot of time to write and I wanted to get this out for Halloween. I hope everyone has fun, but remember to check your candy before you eat it. If you're not going out Trick or Treating…don't give out bad candy to kids. That's just mean. So…have fun, stay safe…and save me some chocolate. ^_^

Next chapter: Battle with Peridot, Harry gets a visit from Snuffles, and Malfoy Revenge (if I have enough time)

PS: As I had them saved in my e-mail…and for some reason my e-mail provider decided to clean out my in box, I will need Chibizink and Obsessive07 to please e-mail me their youma descriptions again. I'm sorry for the inconvenience but as I said…my internet provider decided to clean out my e-mail's inbox without warning me.

Thanks… 


End file.
